<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treat You Better by GayRainbowBridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641843">Treat You Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge'>GayRainbowBridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Beating, Butt Plugs, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is in an abusive relationship that he can't tear himself away from. The other Avengers are mostly oblivious of Steve's abuse towards Tony and assume that they're in a healthy, happy relationship.</p><p>But things take a turn when Steve's not-so-dead friend from the past is found and brought back to the Tower. What will happen when Bucky finds out that everything isn't as it seems between Steve and Tony? Will Bucky save Tony from Steve's abuse? Or is Tony too deep in denial to accept Bucky's help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Warning: abuse, self hate, strong language, strong violence⚠️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony woke to alarms blaring.</p><p>An attack. Yippee.</p><p>He really didn't want to get up. He was sore and tired and just completely exhausted. He wanted to bury back under the sheets and fall asleep for another couple hours. Sleep was hard enough as it was without the stupid attacks all the time.</p><p>Steve however, was straight onto it. He had jumped out of bed and was preparing to get dressed, shouting over his shoulder at Tony to get up which the genius did with very little enthusiasm.</p><p>His muscles ached as he stood, stretching out a bit and grimaced as pain sparked in his lower back and on his hips. He pulled up his top and scowled at the dark purple bruises the Captain had left from last night.</p><p>Hands slid carefully around his waist, mindful of the fresh bruises. Tony turned in the arms, looking up at Steve through his lashes, not quite meeting the super soldiers concerned eyes. "I'm alright, Steve," he said, answering the unasked question.</p><p>Steve chuckled. "You always seem to know what I'm about to say, don't you?"</p><p>Tony shrugged, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, not looking up at Steve.</p><p>Steve frowned and lifted Tony's head to meet his eyes. "You're not still mad, are you?"</p><p>Tony shook his head, knowing there was only one real answer for that. "No."</p><p>Steve narrowed his eyes. "You're lying, aren't you?"</p><p>Tony gulped, shaking his head. "N-no, I'm not. Steve, maybe we should go. The others are—"</p><p>"They can wait," Steve said sternly. "You are angry," he decided.</p><p>Tony didn't answer. He wasn't angry. No. He was upset. Upset that Steve didn't believe him when he tried telling him the truth.</p><p>"I just got frustrated, Tony. It's hard to trust someone who used to be a playboy," Steve tried, moving his hand through his blonde hair. "I know you, Tony. I didn't like the way you were looking at that lady at the bar."</p><p>Alarms still blared but right now, Tony ignored them. Steve hated it when Tony was distracted when he was speaking to him. Though Tony still fretted at the back of his mind what the emergency could be. What if while they stood here talking, people were getting hurt?</p><p>"I wasn't looking at her in any way," Tony said after a moment.</p><p>"But how can I trust that?" Steve said, frowning. "I don't know how to trust you. I'm trying but you're not helping cases."</p><p>Tony bit his tongue from saying something he would regret. "I'm with you, Steve. No one else. I...I love you."</p><p>Steve stared at Tony for a moment before sighing, leaning down and pecking Tony's cheek gently. "I know you do," he said, drawing back. "I just wish I could trust you."</p><p>"You can, Steve. I would never do anything to hurt you," Tony said quietly.</p><p>"Or cheat?"</p><p>"Steve-"</p><p>Steve grabbed Tony's wrist, squeezing hard and Tony gasped, attempting and failing to get his arm out of Steve's painful grip. "Say you won't cheat, Tony!"</p><p>"P-please, Steve! You're...you're hurting me!" Tony whined, tears pooling in his eyes.</p><p>Steve only squeezed harder. "You're mine, Tony. Now <em>say it</em>!"</p><p>Tony sobbed. "I-I won't ch-cheat."</p><p>Steve held Tony a moment longer before the grip loosened up so it wasn't painful. Steve lifted Tony's arm, pulling the sleeve back. Tony flinched at the now growing bruise on his wrist, watching as Steve gave it a light kiss, barely missing the scars. "I'm sorry, Tony. I just...I don't want to lose you," Steve said softly, looking up at Tony with desperate eyes, willing Tony to understand.</p><p>Tony forced a nod. "I-I know. You won't. I won't ever cheat on you. Please, I know I haven't earned your trust yet, but give me a chance to show you that you can."</p><p>Steve pressed his lips together tightly. Tony held his breath, clenching and unclenching his other hand Steve didn't have in his grip.</p><p>"Alright. I'll give you a chance," Steve said softly.</p><p>He smiled then, what looked like a sincere smile. Tony melted at it. He loved Steve. He really did. Tony knew that Steve was only making sure he behaved. As an omega, Steve put a lot of trust into Tony, trusting him not to make Steve look bad.</p><p>"Come on, let's go," Steve said, his grip light now as he tugged Tony towards the door.</p><p>Tony followed after him, repeating the words he hoped...no, that he knew were true...in his head, over and over.</p><p>'<em>He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.'</em></p><hr/><p>"You two are late."</p><p>Tony took his seat beside Steve. Usually Fury didn't get involved in missions, only letting the Avengers know when the bad guys were up to no good. This time however, he was getting involved because the bad guys in question were Hydra, Shields number one enemy.</p><p>Tony looked down at Fury's hard gaze to his lap. He forced himself to keep his mouth shut from making a smart retort. He used to be full of them. Funny quips that would make the team laugh and even Fury give a slight smile. Now however, he would stay silent, let Steve make an excuse for their lateness. Steve would only be angry at him if he said anything. He ignored the stinging pain in his wrist where Steve's painful grip ghosted over the skin.</p><p>"Tony woke up late, Sir," Steve supplied and Tony glanced at him. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Tony had said they needed to go, but Steve had refused until Tony had said he wouldn't cheat. Like Tony would ever cheat. He wasn't stupid enough to cheat on Steve.</p><p>"That doesn't exactly surprise me somehow," Fury said, looking at the omega. "Getting any rest, Stark? Or having too much fun in bed?"</p><p>Tony knew where he was getting at. If only it were fun. Well, it was fun for Steve. But for Tony, it was...painful.</p><p>Tony shivered internally as he mutely shook his head.</p><p>Fury didn't seem to notice. "Getting onto business, it seems Hydra is at it again. The attack last week is apparently going to get a follow up this morning."</p><p>"Oh joy," Clint muttered.</p><p>Tony forced back a grin.</p><p>"Gear up, Avengers. Be down in central park in ten minutes. Mingle. Try not to draw attention to yourselves too much. That way perhaps you'll get the jump on Hydra when they rock up," Fury said and the others nodded, getting up to leave.</p><p>Tony walked up to Steve, falling into step beside him. "H-hey, Stevie?" Tony said softly, flinching when Steve sent him a light glare that no one else noticed.</p><p>"What do you want, Tony?" He grumbled. "You've already got the director mad at us for being late."</p><p>Tony swallowed nervously. "I was thinking that maybe you and I could team up. You know, the way we used to?"</p><p>This was before the two had gotten together that Tony was referring to. Steve had loved when Tony fought by his side and Tony had secretly loved it as well. Steve was always so kind, always watching Tony's back.</p><p>Now they were together, things had changed. Steve had pushed Tony away when it came to fighting. He said that it was because he didn't want the team to think he was favouring Tony over everybody else he had to look out for too as well.</p><p>Tony had tried to argue that the team would understand it and that there was no reason for them not to fight together. He ended up regretting his disagreement with Steve when the hard slap cracked across his cheek.</p><p>That had been the first time Steve had ever slapped him. Tony had been in tears but was also frozen in shock. He couldn't believe Steve had hit him.</p><p>Steve had instantly looked guilty, taking Tony face between his hands, apologising repeatedly for his temper getting the better of him and promising to never do it again.</p><p>Tony had foolishly believed him.</p><p>Still, Tony missed fighting side by side with his boyfriend. So he constantly asked even though he knew it annoyed Steve.</p><p>"You heard Fury. He wants us to catch Hydra by surprise. Which means we need to spread out so we can corner them," Steve said, picking up his pace so Tony had to jog to stay in pace with the blonde.</p><p>"When the fighting begins then?" Tony suggested. "We can—"</p><p>"Tony!" Steve burst out angrily making Tony fall silent, freezing to the spot as Steve turned to look at him. "I don't really want to be around you right now. You've already gotten me in trouble with Fury. I'm not letting you fuck up this mission too with me around because then I have to deal with your shitty mistakes, okay?"</p><p>Tony felt tears prick at his eyes. Why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he be good enough for Steve? Gods he was so pathetic.</p><p>"I-Im sorry, Steve. I...I won't ask again," Tony said unsurely, looking down at his feet.</p><p>He heard Steve sigh. His head was lifted to meet Steve's gaze who leaned down, kissing Tony deeply and Tony instantly kissed back feeling starved of affection.</p><p>
  <em>'He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.'</em>
</p><p>Steve drew back, staring at Tony's teary eyes. "You should be," he said with a disapproving frown.</p><p>Tony's heart dropped at the words but he had nothing he could say as Steve moved back, turning and walking away to prepare for the mission.</p><p>Tony stood there, fighting tears that threatened to spill, a battle he lost as they slipped down his face, hot and wet down his cheeks as he tried to convince himself of those words again.</p><p>
  <em>'He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: attempt kidnapping?, strong language, strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony didn't put on his full ironman suit as this mission was meant to be mainly stealth. He was not meant to draw attention to himself. So he took only his iron boots and gauntlets. He was more vulnerable to an attack but he wasn't completely defenseless either.</p>
<p>He was sitting on a park bench, distractedly tapping away at his phone. He had been sitting here for the past hour now. He wondered vaguely if Fury had been fucking with them as a practical joke. But Fury wasn't much in the whole humor department so Tony doubted it.</p>
<p>Tony was looking through his gallery. Pictures of him and Steve when they had first started going out. When Tony was happier. Always smiling, laughing. Steve too. Tony could only guess what he had done to make Steve change the way he was around him now. Maybe if he just tried harder...</p>
<p>He clicked the side button and the phone scene went dark, Steve's smiling face vanishing along with it as he tucked his phone into his jean pocket. He stood, feeling slightly restless as he started across the park, pushing through the crowd of people.</p>
<p>He debated going to the nearby coffee shop to get a cup of coffee and one his favourite bagel. They were to die for, honestly. But the thought of Steve stopped him. The Captain had been trying to stop Tony's coffee addiction, saying Tony had a problem.</p>
<p>As for food, Steve had said some...rather unkind things about Tony's physic which made the genius insecure about eating anything that wasn't approved by Steve. Whenever Clint offered something that looked as if it were likely full of fat he would grimace and look away, saying he wasn't hungry no matter how much he was.</p>
<p>It was a shame really. Tony had skipped out on breakfast this morning and he was starving. But he forced himself to stray away from the coffee shop so as not to be tempted.</p>
<p>He leaned against one of the stores by an alley, eyes scanning the pedestrians who went about their daily lives. They had no care in the world about possible attacks, fighting crime, protecting the world. No, they're problems were much simpler than that.</p>
<p>Tony closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, the fresh air clearing his head. He wished his problems were as simple as protecting the world sometimes. Wished he had someone that he constantly didn't have to earn his love from. But Steve had told him repeatedly that he was the best he could ever hope for. That no one else would accept him, would ever want an omega like Tony.</p>
<p>And Tony believed him.</p>
<p>He looked around again. There was still no sign of Hydra or any commotion. Nothing that looked suspicious. Nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe Fury really had been fucking with them.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he didn't notice the very suspicious figure in the alley right behind him until they put a hand over Tony's mouth, dragging him back into the alley. Tony yelped into the hand, kicking his legs as the much stronger person pulled him back.</p>
<p>Tony gasped as he was shoved hard to the alley wall, glaring at his kidnapper. An Alpha by the scent he could smell. It made his nerves jump around but he didn't lower the glare.</p>
<p>He took in the man's appearance. He was much taller than Tony was but nearly everyone the genius knew was taller than him. The man had long, shoulder length dark brown hair. Blue eyes...like Steve but darker with even more deeper hidden secrets. The man's outfit was interesting. Not normal everyday clothes you'd expect from a person (or kidnapper). It resembled a type of uniform. Covering half the man's face was some muzzle looking thing.</p>
<p>It was then that Tony noticed the burning red symbol on the shoulder of the uniform. A skull with tentacles.</p>
<p>Hydra.</p>
<p>Tony made a muffled shout but nothing that could be heard by the people walking on the street as the man still had his hand over Tony's mouth. He growled in frustration, trying to turn his head away, kicking his legs out.</p>
<p>"Stop struggling!" The man grumbled.</p>
<p><em>'Like fuck </em><em>I</em><em> will,'</em> Tony thought, struggling harder and attempting to bite the mans hand.</p>
<p>"If you calm down then I'll take my hand away. But you have to promise not to run," the man stated. "Do you promise?"</p>
<p>Tony slowly stopped kicking and met those blue eyes. The man wasn't being exactly threatening towards him. He wasn't harming Tony. But still, Tony didn't completely trust him. But he gave a short nod of agreement.</p>
<p>The man sighed in relief, taking his hand away and Tony took in deep gulps of breath to calm himself down. It took a great deal of effort not to shout out.</p>
<p>Tony let out a shaky breath. "Okay...okay," he swallowed. "Not screaming. Not running. Can you maybe let me go?"</p>
<p>The man knitted his eyebrows together, the hand encircling his wrists making his wrist throb. But not because the grip was tight. It was loose enough for Tony to pull away from it if he really wanted. It only hurt because it was the one Steve had bruised that morning.</p>
<p>"I need your help," the man said, which didn't really answer Tony's question.</p>
<p>"Look, I think you get that I'm an Avenger. I don't work for Hydra. I'm not the bad guy. I'm not going to betray my team, thank you very much. So, no. I don't think I will," Tony stated firmly with as much authority he could muster.</p>
<p>"I'm not asking you to betray the Avengers," the man stated, shaking his head. "I'm asking you to help <em>me</em> betray <em>Hydra</em>."</p>
<p>Tony blinked. "But, why would you do that? What? Getting cold feet or something?"</p>
<p>The man rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. Hydra has been using me...mind control or some shit," he took a deep breath, seeming to calm himself with it the way Tony did. "I broke free of the control this morning. They haven't realised it or that I'm planning to betray them yet. But I need your help. Please."</p>
<p>Tony was suspicious. Of course he was. This was meant to be his enemy. Hydra was his enemy. But staring at those dark blue eyes, begging and pleading for his help, Tony couldn't say no. Besides, he had said he was being controlled, right? Some mind fuckery like Loki had done to Clint. Tony could at least give him a chance. But he would watch him for any signs of a trap. Tony wasn't a genius for nothing.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'm in," Tony decided and the man seemed relieved with the answer. "What's your name, Manchurian Candidate?"</p>
<p>The man reached up and Tony's eyes went slightly wide as he saw the metal fingers. The man took off the mask and Tony's breath caught in his throat, the metal hand completely gone from his mind.</p>
<p>He was gorgeous.</p>
<p>The man smiled a disarming smile that made Tony forget a moment that he was supposed to be wary of them. "James. James Barnes. But you can call me Bucky."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language, strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was in position, watching as Bucky (as he claimed was a nickname from Steve which confused the heck out of Tony. How the hell did those two even know each other?!) kept his head low, long hair obscuring his face from the other people's eyes. He walked to the center of the park, stopping near Tony. Tony tried not to stare at him, gazing off into the distance.</p>
<p>Bucky turned, looking up now at the people around. Tony, out of the corner of his eye, saw him put a hand on the gun at his side, tucked into the weapon's belt he wore.</p>
<p>Still, no one saw anything. They were very oblivious. But then again, what Bucky was wearing wasn't the most unusual thing people had seen in New York. It was New York after all. But, fuck, they were still rather oblivious.</p>
<p>Just as Bucky drew the gun, Tony stood up faster than even he thought possible as he aimed the hand repulsor at Bucky's head. "Drop it," he growled, making his voice as fierce as possible.</p>
<p>Thank God for those drama classes he took so when everyone around him turned and gasped at the scene, he didn't instantly burst out laughing. Sure, this was a serious matter. But knowing it was all a play to make Hydra call off the attack was still at the front of his mind so he knew no one was in any real danger. Which just made him want to giggle at the shocked looks Hydra must have right now.</p>
<p>Bucky growled lowly and Tony actually felt a shiver run down his spine at the animalistic sound. He forced himself to stay calm. It was all part of the act.</p>
<p>Bucky raised the gun into the air and pulled the trigger of the gun, a bang sounding and the people around scrambled. It was only a blank. There were no actual bullets in the gun, but Tony couldn't help but flinch at the noise and a look of guilt went over Bucky's face before quickly concealing it again, going to aim at Tony.</p>
<p>Tony ran forward and tackled him, Bucky making a show of resistance as he was brought to the ground, Tony straddling his waist as he pinned Bucky's arms down on either side of his head.</p>
<p>A look went over Bucky's eyes and he breathed out. "They're retreating."</p>
<p>"They're gone?" Tony asked softly, ignoring everything around him, all the people yelling and whatnot. He knew Bucky had a com on and that Hydra was likely speaking through it.</p>
<p>"They're gone," Bucky agreed, letting out a breath of relief. "Thank fuck that worked," he mumbled before grinning at Tony. "Nice acting, by the way. Where the hell did you learn that?"</p>
<p>Tony let out a shaky laugh. "Drama class. Dad didn't like it so that's what I picked."</p>
<p>He didn't mention how he also acted every day, second, minute, hour of his life. For the press, for his teammates, even for Steve. Acted like he wasn't hurt by the things he did or said. Acted like things were perfect between Steve and him in front of his teammates. But they were, weren't they?</p>
<p>"Sounds like someone has daddy issues," Bucky said with a teasing smile. For some reason, the words didn't hurt. Not like they did when they came from Steve...</p>
<p>Tony realised he was still on top of Bucky and blushed, quickly scrambling to stand.</p>
<p>Bucky stood, brushing himself off as he smiled at Tony who managed a weak one in return.</p>
<p>Why did his chest feel so warm and fuzzy?</p>
<p>"Tony!"</p>
<p>Tony turned and was nearly knocked over and large arms wrapped around him. As it was, the air was nearly squeezed out of his lungs and his sides where the bruises bloomed fresh started to ache and throb, but he didn't care.</p>
<p>Steve drew back, looking into Tony's eyes. "Oh my God, are you okay?" He said, face grief stricken.</p>
<p>Tony shakily nodded. "I-I'm fine," he managed to stutter out.</p>
<p>Steve held him close again and Tony's mind was going frantic with confusion and hope.</p>
<p>
  <em>'He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.'</em>
</p>
<p>"You! Who the hell to you think you are, aiming a gun at an omega?" Steve growled at Bucky, dominance in his tone that made Tony flinch.</p>
<p>He only ever heard that tone when Steve was angry at him. To hear it directed at another person and because of Tony, it made hope bloom warmer in Tony's chest.</p>
<p>But the hope shriveled up at two things. One, Steve saying 'omega' like that made him feel worthless. Just because he was an omega didn't mean he couldn't fight back. He could handle himself.</p>
<p>Two, it was directed at Bucky who had just saved all the people at central park. But he realised, Steve didn't know that. From his perspective, Bucky had not only threatened Tony, but the lives of civilians.</p>
<p>"Steve, wait. He-he helped us. He made Hydra call of the attack," Tony said quickly.</p>
<p>The grip around his waist tightened as he spoke. He knew Steve wanted him to be quiet, to let his soon to be mate deal with this, but Tony wouldn't give in. He couldn't let Bucky be punished for helping them.</p>
<p>"He was controlled, Steve. Like Clint was. If he hadn't come to me heaps, of people would be hurt," Tony said insistently. By the look Steve gave him he knew he had said too much.</p>
<p>"You trusted him? Someone from Hydra? He could have manipulated you, Tony," Steve stated firmly, anger portrayed in his tone. Anger at Tony.</p>
<p>Tony swallowed, looking down at the floor. The other Avengers were rushing over now to see what had happened. "He said he knew you," he mumbled.</p>
<p>Steve looked at the man, eyes narrowed. Then a look past over Steve's face, eyes going wide. Bucky gave Steve an unsure sort of smile. Tony looked between the two, wondering if Steve was recognized as his friend, or at least someone he knew.</p>
<p>It seemed like it as Steve stared wide eyed making a choking sort of noise before he managed one word.</p>
<p>"Bucky?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language, implied rape⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, it turned out Bucky hadn't been lying. Steve did know him. Apparently the two had been close when they were young. Which meant Bucky was a hundred years old at least.</p><p>He hid it well.</p><p>After the hubbub settled down more or less they all went back to the Tower to sort out everything. They all sat down, Steve pulling Tony into his side, a strong arm around his middle holding him tight.</p><p>Protectiveness, Tony told himself. He was just concerned for his Omega's safety, right? Any Alpha would be for the Omega if a gun had been pointed at their head. Tony snuggled closer, letting Steve's scent wash over him, calming his jumpy nerves.</p><p>The Avengers listened as Bucky told his story, Tony enraptured by Steve's friend. He didn't know what it was about the man that made him feel so calm but it was there and Tony liked it. He tried to focus on what the man was saying with some difficulty.</p><p>"After I fell off the train," Bucky was saying with a pained look at Steve, "a Hydra soldier found me and brought me back to a Hydra compound. They brainwashed me, created me into a killing machine. I hurt so many innocent people..."</p><p>"Bucky," Steve said softly and Tony could see the concern in Steve's eyes.</p><p>Bucky shook his head. "They...they replaced my arm with this," he gestured at the metal arm. "My arm was ripped from my body when I fell from the train. If Hydra hadn't found me I would be dead. I think that would have been better."</p><p>Tony's heart clenched. No one should ever want to die.</p><p>Bucky took a shaky breath, forcing a smile that looked rather painful. "This morning I broke from the control they had on my mind. Whacked my head on a table after a, um, beating."</p><p>Tony felt sympathy for Bucky. He knew what a beating felt like firsthand. But, no. Those weren't beating. Steve was only serving punishment to make Tony understand he couldn't do some things that he did. Steve didn't like it anymore than Tony did. But he had to do it to make Tony learn.</p><p>And Tony did learn.</p><p>"I figured that I could get one of you to cooperate with me. Get Hydra to think you won by apprehending me. I decided my best bet was Tony," Bucky said, glancing at said man who looked away quickly, hoping he wasn't blushing.</p><p>"Really? Why's that?" Steve said, voice even.</p><p>Bucky glanced at Tony who was desperately trying not to look at the Alpha.</p><p>"I hoped he'd trust me, that he'd understand. I'd heard he'd been kidnapped before, used against his will to make weapons for the enemy. I guess I was hoping he'd understand," Bucky said softly.</p><p>And Tony did. But not just because of Afghanistan, but because of Steve. Used against his will...Steve never really gave him a choice. When they first started doing anything sexual was when Tony started to realise Steve wasn't what he seemed.</p><p>
  <em>'Tony, just relax, okay?' Steve murmured, kissing over his neck, sucking a bruise into his skin.</em>
</p><p><em>Tony </em> <em>squirmed</em> <em> uncomfortably beneath him. He had </em> <em>thought</em> <em> this </em> <em>was</em> <em> a good idea, that </em> <em>he</em> <em> was ready, but now </em> <em>that</em> <em> it was happening...?</em></p><p><em>Tony felt as Steve's fingers left his stretched hole, something much bigger pressing to </em> <em>it</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>Tony's breathing hitched. He </em> <em>didn't</em> <em> want to keep going. He </em> <em>wasn't</em> <em> ready to go this far.</em></p><p><em>'Steve, stop,' he said suddenly but firmly, pressing his hands flat against Steve's </em> <em>hard</em> <em> chest to </em> <em>halt</em> <em> the Alpha's movements.</em></p><p><em>Steve did so, but Tony could tell it was with obvious reluctance as he gave Tony an annoyed glare. 'What? </em> <em>I'm</em> <em> pretty sure </em> <em>I</em> <em> prepped </em> <em>you</em> <em> enough.'</em></p><p><em>Tony swallowed. Steve </em> <em>would</em> <em> understand. He knew that Steve </em> <em>wouldn't</em> <em> do </em> <em>anything</em> <em> to make </em> <em>him</em> <em> uncomfortable or to hurt him.</em></p><p><em>He was a </em><em>fool</em> <em>back</em><em> then.</em></p><p><em>'It's not that, Steve,' Tony took a shaky breath. </em><em>'I'm</em><em>...</em><em>I'm</em><em> not ready for this. I </em><em>thought</em> <em>I</em><em> was but...</em><em>I'm</em><em> sorry. I can't do this. I don't </em><em>want</em><em> to go this far. Can we just stop? Please?'</em></p><p><em>Steve's face was unreadable. 'So </em> <em>you're</em> <em> a cock tease, is that it?'</em></p><p><em>'W-what?' Tony asked, </em> <em>shocked</em> <em>. 'N-no, Steve—'</em></p><p><em>'You get me all riled up only to </em> <em>stop</em> <em> me at the </em> <em>last</em> <em> second? Are you serious?' Steve asked, annoyance bleeding through to anger.</em></p><p><em>Tony stared at him, eyes fearful. No, this </em><em>wasn't</em><em> right. Steve </em><em>shouldn't</em> <em>be</em><em> angry. He was </em><em>supposed</em><em> to understand.</em></p><p>
  <em>But maybe Tony had been wrong.</em>
</p><p><em>Steve growled. 'You've done this </em> <em>twice</em> <em> already. </em> <em>Stop</em> <em> fucking around with me. You either want </em> <em>it</em> <em>or you don't.'</em></p><p><em>Tony whimpered, afraid of his Alpha. He'd never been afraid of Steve </em> <em>before</em> <em>. But he was </em> <em>now</em><em>. He </em> <em>didn't</em> <em> want this, but he </em> <em>couldn't</em> <em> seem to make his mouth work to say the </em> <em>words</em> <em> caught in his </em> <em>throat</em> <em>.</em></p><p><em>'You better fucking answer me or else, Tony,' Steve warned. '</em> <em>I'm</em> <em> not </em> <em>playing</em> <em> your games anymore.'</em></p><p><em>Tony </em> <em>wanted</em> <em> to ask </em> <em>what</em> <em> games but he still </em> <em>couldn't</em> <em> talk. This </em> <em>couldn't</em> <em> be real. </em> <em>Couldn't</em> <em> be happening to him. Steve would never do </em> <em>this</em> <em>. This </em> <em>wasn't</em> <em> the Steve he knew...</em></p><p>
  <em>Tony wondered if he truly had known Steve at all.</em>
</p><p><em>Steve</em> <em>wasn't</em><em> impressed with Tony's silence. 'Don't wanna talk?' He asked, all kindness Tony knew gone from his voice. Steve growled. 'Fine. I don't </em><em>need</em><em> you to talk for what </em><em>I'm</em><em> going to do.'</em></p><p>
  <em>After that, Tony only remembered pain.</em>
</p><p>Tony snapped back to reality, wondering how much of the conversation he'd missed. He tried to tune into the conversation, frowning when he heard nothing before he realised it was because no one was speaking. It took him another minute to realise why.</p><p>They were all looking at him.</p><p>Tony's face felt hot all of a sudden. "What?" He asked as casually as possible. Oh fuck, did he say something out loud during his flashback? Oh gods, Steve would murder him!</p><p>But that wasn't the case. He felt as Steve's arm tightened around him, making him look up at his Alpha whose face was one of displeasure but was trying to hide it. Badly.</p><p>"Sorry. Normally I have Tony's heats under control," Steve apologized, giving the other, mainly Bucky, a strained smile.</p><p>Heat?</p><p>Now that it had been said, Tony started feeling its effects taking him over. His mind fuzzing up with a hazy fog and <em>need</em>. The need to be fucked and filled and—</p><p>He let out a low whine, burying his face into Steve's side. Fucking hell. How embarrassing. Steve is going to be so mad. He should have realised he was going into heat. He should have-</p><p>"It's okay. It happens. It's not like he can help it," Bucky said with an indifferent shrug. Tony peeked out of Steve's side to look at the ex-Hydra Agent who gave him another soft smile.</p><p>Tony pressed his face back to Steve's side, his face burning with shame.</p><p>"If you'll excuse us, I need to take care of my Omega," Steve stated, scooping Tony into his arms as he stood.</p><p>Instinctively, Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, burying his face into Steve's shoulder. He couldn't bear to look at his teammates. He was such a disappointment. Going into heat was just a reminder to them that he was just another useless Omega.</p><p>That's what Steve told him and he believed it. Why would Steve lie?</p><p>"Make yourself at home, Bucky. There's plenty of rooms available. Pick whichever you want. Lunch is right after I've delt with Tony and dinner's at six," Steve said before carrying Tony from the room. Tony didn't care what happened.</p><p>So long as he got some relief.</p><p>He didn't know it then, but he'd regret thinking those words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒I'm so mean to Tony. There's no stopping the evil I put poor Tony through✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: implied rape, strong language, implied torture⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was panting with his need by the time Steve walked into their shared bedroom. He whined when Steve set him on his feet, pulling away from him completely. Tony didn't like that. He wanted to be touched by his Alpha, to feel wanted and needed.</p>
<p>"What the hell were you thinking, Tony?" Steve growled and it was then that Tony took a good look at the Alpha. He could tell Steve was annoyed by the clench in his jaw and the fury in those blue eyes.</p>
<p>"W-what do you-"</p>
<p>"You know what I mean! Don't you play dumb with me or you'll get nothing from me," Steve warned, glancing down at Tony's very obvious arousal. Tony couldn't help it. His heat made it impossible for him to not need the touch of another.</p>
<p>"Steve-" Tony didn't know what to say. Steve was angry with him. He's fucked up. What had he done? Had he embarrassed Steve? Had he said the wrong thing?</p>
<p>"Why would you trust a Hydra Agent? You should know better than that," Steve stated with a disapproving look.</p>
<p>Oh, so that's what it was.</p>
<p>"He said he knew you. He said Hydra was using him-"</p>
<p>"Then that's his problem. You could have jeopardized the whole mission, Tony. You just don't care about people getting hurt, do you?" Steve growled.</p>
<p>Tears welled up in Tony's eyes against his will. Of course he cared if people got hurt. That was never his intention. But Bucky had given Tony a chance to help with the mission with no casualties and Tony took it. Sure, it was a risk, but it seemed a risk worth taking.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to help," Tony mumbled quietly.</p>
<p>"You're too trusting. Too sure that there's good in everyone you meet. The next time you trust someone and get hurt from it, don't come running to me because I warned you. It would teach you a fucking lesson since none of mine seem to be sinking in," Steve said, face unyielding to the anger he held.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Tony whispered, his voice so small even to his own ears that he wondered if Steve even heard him. Why couldn't he be good enough for Steve. If he just listened—</p>
<p>"On the bed," Steve demanded and Tony didn't even hesitate to do as he was told, climbing up on the bed and laying down on his back. "I think it's about time you got some discipline. I've obviously been easy on you but that won't happen again."</p>
<p>Tony held still as Steve got on top of him, still fully clothed, thank gods. But he knew it wouldn't last long.</p>
<p>"If you're good for me, I'll let you cum. Really, I shouldn't be letting you have any sort of relief after what you did but I'm feeling a little generous," Steve explained, leaning down and giving Tony's neck a hard bite, breaking skin and lapped at the blood that welled up there. He finally leaned back to look at Tony, blue eyes dark with lust. "What do you say?"</p>
<p>
  <em>'Leave me alone. Get off me. I don't want this. I hate y—'</em>
</p>
<p>"Thank you, Alpha."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bucky was pleased at how the Avengers seemed to accept him into the home despite him being a part of the former enemy. It showed great trust though he doubted that he wasn't being watched. But even that he was glad for. He wasn't entirely sure of his mind just yet.</p>
<p>But he was trying.</p>
<p>The room the archer had showed him to was nice. Very nice. After Hydra almost anything could impress him. His old cell hadn't been fancy. But the room was very fashionable, especially for a simple guest room.</p>
<p>Once he was alone the first thing he did was take a shower. He was sticky with sweat and blood. Not his own. Mostly. But a shower sounded fucking fantastic.</p>
<p>He stripped his clothes, stepping under the warm water with a grateful sigh. It had been so long since he'd had a shower. Hydra always hosed him off with freezing cold water so it was a nice change. It was soothing on the whip marks at least.</p>
<p>Bucky washed the knots and tangles out of his hair. He scrubbed his body clean of dirt, blood and grime. Even though he knew he was clean, he stayed in the shower a lot longer than necessary, wanting to wash away the memories, the lives he'd taken under Hydra's control and-</p>
<p>Stop.</p>
<p>Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, his head falling back to bump against the cool tiled wall behind him. Images flashed behind closed eyelids. Blood, murder, violence, fear. So much fear those eyes held before they went blank.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped back open, reaching out and turning off the shower by the knob, twisting it so hard he heard it groan in protest that it was about to snap and forced himself to let it go.</p>
<p>He stepped out, taking a fluffy towel and wrapping it around his waist. He glanced at his reflection as he passed the mirror, oddly satisfied with his appearance. Compared to his dirty bloody self, this was definitely much more appealing. He almost looked like his old self before Hydra besides the long hair and the haunted look in his eyes.</p>
<p>He got dressed in some clothes he found in the drawers and hoped he wasn't stealing some poor fellas clothing. They mostly fit him which was good. A soft shirt that felt good against his wounds and loose pants. With a little more searching he found a jumper that fit him and threw it on.</p>
<p>After some consideration of whether to sleep or eat, he settled on something to eat and left his room, using the elevator to get down to the common area. When he stepped out, it was almost completely empty save Steve who was looking through the cupboards.</p>
<p>"Punk," Bucky said with a slight small smile.</p>
<p>Steve looked over at him and grinned back. "Jerk. Can't believe you're still alive. It still feels like a dream," Steve said, turning to look at Bucky properly.</p>
<p>Bucky shrugged, leaning against the kitchen bench with crossed arms. "I'm just as surprised as you. Would've thought Hydra had got rid of me ages ago."</p>
<p>Steve scowled. "I can't believe those assholes did this to you. I can't believe I didn't <em>know</em>. Hydra did this to you back in 1943. I should have known they wouldn't be so low as to do it again."</p>
<p>"Hey, come on, Stevie. You couldn't have known," Bucky stated firmly. "Even if you had, there was nothing you could have done. I heard you went into the ice not long after I'd been captured. You stupidly brave idiot self sacrificing ass would never have had the chance to save mine."</p>
<p>Steve chuckled. "Old habits die hard," he admitted. "Did you need something? After Hydra I'd thought you'd stay in your room."</p>
<p>Bucky sighed. "I honestly don't think it's the best idea for me to be alone with my thoughts. Plus, I'm starving."</p>
<p>Steve smirked. "So is Tony. Got a hungry Omega and a hungry Alpha to feed," he said before turning back to the cupboards. "I'm gonna make sandwiches for everyone if you can wait a bit."</p>
<p>Bucky's stomach didn't seem to like the idea of waiting by the way it growled like a wolf but the brunette nodded anyway.</p>
<p>"I can wait," he said, sitting on a stool and watched as Steve took out some plates. "So you're with Tony? I mean, I kinda guessed with how protective you were with him and all but it wasn't till he went into heat that I was completely sure. How is he, by the way?"</p>
<p>"I took care of it," Steve said, opening the fridge. "Usually I know when his heats hit but a lot was going on. It won't happen again though."</p>
<p>"You know I don't mind, right? I'm not gonna take your Omega, Stevie," Bucky said, meaning it to be a reassurance though Steve gave him a funny look.</p>
<p>"I know you wouldn't. But Tony scent...it can be intoxicating," Steve shook his head, placing down the bread and butter along with a spread Bucky didn't know on the bench and starting making up the sandwiches. "You understand, don't you? I don't want you to be victimized from getting caught in Tony's pheromones and I don't want Tony getting hurt by anyone."</p>
<p>Bucky gave Steve a reassuring smile. "Don't stress, Stevey. I promise you got nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>Steve smiled back though it seemed...off. "Good," he said, sliding a plate over to Bucky with a sandwich on it. "I knew I could trust you."</p>
<p>"That's what best friends are for, right?" Bucky said, picking up the sandwich.</p>
<p>Steve took up a couple himself which Bucky assumed were for Tony as well as Steve. "I really am glad you're back."</p>
<p>Bucky grinned. "Me too. See you, Steve."</p>
<p>Steve didn't reply, only nodding and walking to the elevator to take him back to the top floors. Bucky watched him go with curious eyes.</p>
<p>Was it just him, or was something about Steve different?</p>
<p>Bucky ate his sandwich.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Steve you fuvking asshole. Bucky, you poor oblivious teddy bear. Tony...come here, lemme give you cuddles✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony curled up under the blankets, his ass aching and his cock hard and dripping. Even though Steve had promised Tony his release if he was good, he had lied. Like he always did. Like he always would.</p>
<p>Steve had left, telling Tony to sleep and when he woke he'd get some food but Tony just couldn't. He needed relief. But he knew bringing himself off would only make Steve more angry than he already was.</p>
<p>Steve always did this to punish him whenever he fucked up. He knew he deserved it. Whatever Steve did to him was for his own good. To teach him a lesson. To be better.</p>
<p>Why couldn't he be better?</p>
<p>The door opened making the Omega look up and saw Steve walk in, gently shutting the door behind him. Tony couldn't help the low whine that came from his mouth.</p>
<p>Steve looked at him, seeing him awake and raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you to sleep?"</p>
<p>Tony swallowed. He had disobeyed Steve. Again!</p>
<p>Steve walked over, placing the plate of food (were those sandwiches?!) on the side table before sitting on the bed beside Tony.</p>
<p>Tony flinched as Steve reached over. The Captain pretending he hadn't seen it and ran a hand through Tony's hair, gentle, soft, soothing. Tony bit his lip to force back a whine as he carefully leaned up for a firmer contact which he was gladly giving, Steve running his nails over his scalp.</p>
<p>Tony hummed, letting his eyes fall shut. This is what he wanted. This was all he ever wanted. All he wanted was for Steve to be gentle and caring. Perhaps he had imagined it all. The past four months were just a dream and he had only just woken up.</p>
<p>But he knew better.</p>
<p>"You hungry?" Steve murmured, tugging at Tony's curls making the Omega bite back a whimper.</p>
<p>Tony nodded, eyeing the plate of food with starved eyes. He still hadn't eaten today and his body was starting to get annoyed by this fact. In revenge, his stomach had grown pained as it ached for some substance. Tony looked back at Steve with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>Steve smiled. "So good for me. You were very good and I think you deserve a reward," he stated, reaching for the plate on the bedside table and bringing it over, setting it between them.</p>
<p>Tony's stomach growled loudly. The food was so close, close enough that he could reach it without having to move too much. But he didn't grab for it. He stayed completely still. This was a test. A test to see how obedient he would be to get fed.</p>
<p>He didn't want to fail.</p>
<p>"Have you left yourself alone like a good boy?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Tony felt himself flush as he nodded again, lifting the blanket to show his aching hardness. It was embarrassing but required if he wished to eat. He would just have to push through it, that's all.</p>
<p>"Very good boy, hm?" Steve hummed. He tore the sandwich into small pieces, putting them off to one side. He picked up one of the smaller pieces and held it up to Tony's lips.</p>
<p>Very slowly, Tony opened his mouth, eyes searching Steve's for any signs of disapproving as he took the bite sized piece between his teeth. Steve let it go and Tony hungry swallowed it up. He didn't even have to chew it was so small a bite but it left him craving more.</p>
<p>A low whine left his lips. He hated himself for it immediately, for sounding so needy and ungrateful. But he was so fucking hungry. He just wanted to eat a proper meal.</p>
<p>"Oh, baby. What's wrong?" Steve crooned, tugging at Tony's hair hard enough to make the genius wince. "You know that Omega's who whine don't get to have treats, don't you?"</p>
<p>Tony squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.</p>
<p>"Words, Sweetheart," Steve instructed, yanking hard and making Tony gasp in pain. "Let me hear you."</p>
<p>"Y-yes, Alpha. I'm sorry, A-Alpha. May I p-please eat?" Tony asked hesitantly. He looked up at Steve through his lashes, his still bowed slightly, pleading with his eyes.</p>
<p>Steve smiled softly. "You have been such a good boy," he mused, looking at the plate. He reached down, picking up the other sandwich and bit into it, chewing with a satisfied expression. Tony felt his heart race, hoping against hope that Steve would let him eat more. He wasn't fat. He wasn't!</p>
<p>"Alright, Sweety. Go ahead," Steve said, waving to the remaining ripped up pieces of sandwich on the plate with his free hand he'd removed from Tony's hair.</p>
<p>Tony stared at the pitiful meal before reaching out but Steve stopped him.</p>
<p>"No hands," Steve said, face pulled into a look of disgust that made Tony shrink back. "I know I'm giving you a chance but you used to touch yourself a lot even though I told you not to. I don't know if you have now. So no hands in case they're dirty."</p>
<p>Tony hadn't touched himself. He had learned not to from all the other times but still he wanted to just go wash his hands, but Steve's gaze was hard, unrelenting.</p>
<p>Eventually Tony just leaned down his head, taking up a piece in his mouth, barely having to chew the food before swallowing. This wasn't the first time he'd had to eat like this. Steve loved to humiliate him by treating him like some pet, a dog, a mutt.</p>
<p>It hurt, thinking of himself as something so low but that's what he was, wasn't he? He was Steve's bitch. He wasn't strong enough to defy him, wasn't strong enough to pull himself out of this relationship he knew deep down wasn't healthy.</p>
<p>But he wouldn't. He wouldn't because he was afraid to be left alone. Afraid because he could have no one better than Steve. No one would put up with a disobedient pup like him. If he couldn't have Steve, then he'd have no one.</p>
<p>Which made him all the more afraid of doing the wrong thing. Of making Steve mad at him. Not because of Steve hurting him, but because he was afraid Steve would leave him. That he would walk out and leave Tony alone.</p>
<p>Steve had threatened to before. Had told Tony if he didn't change then he'd leave and nothing Tony says would bring him back.</p>
<p>So Tony adjusted to his life of eating off a plate like a mutt, begging for Steve's affection, working for Steve's love.</p>
<p>Any small bit of it made the darkness inside of Tony lessen just slightly, enough for him to breathe again without it hurting, enough for him to see a spark for the future he feared, enough for him to believe that Steve loved him.</p>
<p>But it was never enough to see how lost he truly was in that darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒I'm so horrible to Tony. Let's hope Bucky will be able to save him and that Tony will let him✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: mentions of torture, strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky went to dinner with the other Avengers a few nights later.</p><p>The first few nights, Bucky wasn't sure if he'd be wanted by the other's if he came down to eat with them despite Steve saying he was more than welcome. Tonight he managed to gather the nerve to go down and join them.</p><p>Clint seemed easy enough to get along with. The archer joked around and laughed at the littlest things. It was nice though different.</p><p>Bucky even managed his own jokes from but in the old times which Clint had snickered at. Bucky had a feeling he'd get on well with the archer.</p><p>Bruce was quiet, only speaking up if he had something to include to a conversation. The scientist's glasses kept slipping down his nose and constantly had to push them up again but it was almost reflexive, as if it were something he had gotten used to.</p><p>Bruce had seemed to accept Bucky at any rate.</p><p>Natasha was less easy to get on with. Her gaze was cold, calculating whenever Bucky happened to notice her looking at him.</p><p>Bucky understood though. Even though Steve had said repeatedly that he knew Bucky from back in 1945, Bucky could easily still be a part of Hydra, posing as an ally. He would just need to prove he wasn't.</p><p>Apparently there was another person who lived here, or at least visited every once in a while and helped the Avengers named Thor. He was, according to the others, a literal god. A Norse god of Thunder.</p><p>Bucky had only said he'd believe it when he saw it.</p><p>Steve had obviously accepted Bucky straight away, glad to have his best friend back and Bucky was glad too. He hadn't known Steve was even alive the whole time he'd been with Hydra until recently. They had told him Captain America had died during the war, crash landing a plane into icy water.</p><p>But then only a week ago, still under the brainwashing he had overheard Hydra Agent's discussing how Captain America and a team of heroes had taken down another Hydra base. They hadn't sounded happy about it.</p><p>That's how Bucky knew Steve was alive when he woke up from the mind control Hydra had placed him under and knew he had to get back to Steve. And he had. He was finally back with his best friend in the entire world.</p><p>And then there was Tony.</p><p>Bucky didn't know what to make of the man. He knew he was Howard Stark's son, that he was rich beyond belief and that he was powerful for an Omega. He knew he was one of, even the smartest person alive, far smarter than his Father even.</p><p>Bucky also knew that Tony had been tortured before. Hydra spoke of it before when they were talking about the Avengers weaknesses. Hydra had said that if the arc reactor, which Bucky could see shining through Tony's shirt now, if it was removed then the genius would go into cardiac arrest and shortly after die.</p><p>Thinking of this information now, Bucky couldn't help but openly stare at the arc glowing softly through Tony's shirt, a fierce urge to protect Tony from anyone who dared to remove the man's open heart. Because really, that's what the reactor was. An open heart that, if ripped from Tony's chest, would kill him.</p><p>Bucky didn't even realize he'd started growling low in his throat until Bruce had nervously asked Bucky if something was wrong. Bucky snapped out of it, tearing his eyes from Tony who was looking at him with wide golden brown eyes.</p><p>Bucky cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed now. "Yeah, good. Just...Hydra…" Bucky shook his head, not sure if it was worth explaining or not.</p><p>"It's alright, man," Clint reassured him. "We get that Hydra kinda fucked you up a little. You'll get better though, don't stress."</p><p>Bucky nodded though that wasn't what he had been thinking about but continued to eat, hoping that if he stuffed his face, it would stop him from growling without him realizing it.</p><p>In no time his plate was cleared. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was until he was staring down at his empty plate, hoping it would magically refill itself.</p><p>"There's more in the kitchen," Steve told him, having noticed Bucky's sad gaze at his plate, smiling at his friend. "It's on the stove in a pot. Help yourself."</p><p>Bucky nodded, quickly standing and headed to the kitchen. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to catch anyone's eye as he left. He already felt awkward enough around all the other's. He didn't need to make it worse by looking at someone and making them uncomfortable.</p><p>He set his plate on the bench, glancing into the pot and seeing the pasta inside and despite having just eaten, his stomach growled for more food. Ever since Hydra had injected him with super serum he'd needed to eat more so he wasn't hungry constantly. Not that Hydra had bothered feeding him properly.</p><p>Bucky scowled to himself as he refilled his plate. A noise behind him made him freeze and turn.</p><p>Tony stood there, grimacing when Bucky looked at him. "Sorry. Just came to wash my dish. Don't mind me."</p><p>Bucky blinked at the genius as he went to wash the plate. Bucky knew he shouldn't stare but he couldn't seem to help it. There was just something about Tony that Bucky saw in himself. He just...he just didn't know what it was.</p><p>Tony stopped at the sink, turning to look at Bucky. "Can I help you?" He asked, obviously referring to Bucky's staring.</p><p>Bucky couldn't help his flinch, nor did he miss the way guilt crossed Tony's face. "No, I'm fine. I was just...was just thinking. You're Howard Stark's son, right?"</p><p>Tony set the plate aside as he nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Why?"</p><p>"Howard, well," Bucky shrugged. "He seemed like the type of guy to have an Alpha for a son."</p><p>A cold look crossed Tony's face and Bucky instantly regretted opening his mouth. "Yeah, Dad made that pretty clear. I heard it at least a hundred times over when I was younger."</p><p>Bucky shifted on his feet. "Sorry."</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow. "It isn't your fault."</p><p>"No, I meant...for bringing it up. There's nothing wrong with being an Omega," Bucky said simply, making Tony look surprised at the declaration. "Stevey I was almost sure would be an Omega."</p><p>Tony scoffed. "Yeah right."</p><p>"No, seriously," Bucky said with a grin. "You should have seen him back then. He was a little thing. The next breeze could have knocked him down but he was so determined to join the army." The ex-Hydra Agent shook his head with an amused smile. "He let himself be experimented on and when I next saw him, when he rescued me from Hydra, he was all buff and tall and...you could practically see the Alpha radiating off of him."</p><p>Tony leaned against the bench. "You've been taken by Hydra before?"</p><p>Bucky sighed but nodded. "Yes. But during the war. They did things to me back then too. The next time they found me was when they finished off their work."</p><p>"What did they do?" Tony asked hesitantly, eyes slightly wide.</p><p>"They—" Bucky swallowed, looking down. "They had this chair. It would send bolts of electricity through me, through my brain. During it, a guy named Arnim Zola would read out words in Russian and it was wired into my brain. Whenever they spoke those words…" Bucky took a shuddering breath. "I would become <em>him</em>. The Winter Soldier. The person that kills for the sake of killing. Hydra's little executioner."</p><p>Tony wasn't looking at Bucky, but he could tell the genius was listening by the clenching hands on the counter. "Never thought I could hate Hydra more than I already do but I think you've done it."</p><p>Bucky huffed out a laugh. "Hydra is truly a bitch. Bet Steve wants to murder them now that he knows that's where I've been this whole time."</p><p>Tony chewed his lip as if thinking. "So you and Steve know each other? Since back then. How does that work exactly?"</p><p>Bucky gave a sad smile. "They froze me, kinda like Steve was."</p><p>Tony nodded slowly. "That sucks. You've missed out on so many great things. Like pizza. Have you ever tried pizza? It's golden."</p><p>Bucky chuckled. "I'll add it to the list of things I gotta try out."</p><p>"If you don't like pizza, I'll be insulted," Tony grumbled though a smile was tugging at the man's lips. Tony then glanced down at Bucky's arm. His metal arm. "And that?" He asked, nodding to it.</p><p>Bucky let out a slow breath. "It's...Hydra made it. I hate the damned thing but—", he shrugged. "It helps me at the same time. I guess it's because Hydra made it. It makes me feel like...like I belong to them."</p><p>Hate bubbled up in Bucky, thinking of Hydra. Hydra experimenting on him, the pain he'd endured, the training he was forced to do, the brainwashing, all of it. That included the stupid metal arm. Half the time he was tempted to rip the damned thing off but he knew that wouldn't do him any good.</p><p>"Maybe I can check it out, maybe make another one for you," Tony suggested, completely out of the blue making Bucky blink at him, uncomprehendingly. Tony suddenly flushed and looked away. "I-I mean, if you wanted? Who knows what Hydra's done to it. It could have a tracker or something on it or spy tech...it was just a suggestion. You don't have to...just forget about it—"</p><p>Bucky smiled at Tony's almost nervous rambling, finding it cute.</p><p>...wait, what?!</p><p>Bucky cleared his throat, forcing back the thoughts he most definitely should not be having about Steve's Omega and was about to speak when another voice beat him to it.</p><p>"What's going on in here?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒I wonder who that was? 😶✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: self harm, self hate⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony yelped, whipping around and knocking his plate from the bench and it fell, shattering across the floor. Both Tony and Bucky froze up, making sure not to step anywhere so as not to get sharp bits caught in their feet.<br/> <br/>Steve stood in the doorway of the kitchen, eyebrow raised at the shattered remains of the plate then up at Tony who had gone very pale.<br/> <br/>Bucky glanced between Tony's horror struck face and Steve's calm one with confused eyes. He told himself that Tony had been startled. It had nothing to do with it being Steve that made the Omega jump so violently nor was it the reason why he was currently staring at Steve like he expected to be hit.<br/> <br/>Because Steve would never hurt anyone unless there was a reason. Bucky knew Steve. Maybe Tony had been hurt by another Alpha and now Steve was there to pick up the pieces. That didn't sound unusual for Steve.<br/> <br/>Speaking of, Tony had dropping down to his knees, scrambling to pick up the shattered remains of the plate, mumbling strained sounding apologies under his breath. Bucky saw the way Tony kept his eyes down to the floor, focusing on the task.<br/> <br/>Bucky glanced at Steve who watched Tony pick up the broken pieces, wondering if he was going to help and realizing after a minute that the blond Alpha wouldn't. He shook his head before he knelt down, startling Tony who shuffled back, flinching as he did, but Bucky didn't make a move towards him.<br/> <br/>He only helped to pick up the pieces, holding them carefully in his hand. Tony stared at the shattered remains in Bucky's hand, watching him carefully pick up each shard and dropping them delicately into the growing pile, cradling them carefully.<br/> <br/>Tony slowly stood once all the pieces had been gathered up and went to the bin, dumping them into it. Bucky followed suit despite Tony saying he could take them but Bucky wouldn't have it, doing it himself.<br/> <br/>Tony looked at Steve now, his face still very pale. Bucky wasn't sure what to do. He touched Tony's wrist. "You okay?"<br/> <br/>Tony jerked his arm away as if he'd been burned. "Fine," he said, sounding anything but that.<br/> <br/>Steve walked over, lifting Tony's head which had dropped down to look at the floor. Tony met Steve's eyes and Bucky couldn't help but see the fear that lay in them. "Steve…"<br/> <br/>Steve shook his head, gently kissing the top of Tony's brown curls. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you? Those shards looked pretty sharp."<br/> <br/>Tony blinked rapidly as if he didn't understand the question. "I—" he took a shuddering breath. "N-no. I didn't."<br/> <br/>Steve nodded, apparently satisfied. "Why don't you go lay down? You look as pale as a ghost."<br/> <br/>Tony clearly wasn't keeping up with what was going on, but nodded regardless and quickly left the kitchen, almost hitting the doorframe in his haste before he was gone.<br/> <br/>Bucky swallowed but a gnawing sick feeling in his stomach though he was unsure where it came from. "Is he gonna be okay?"<br/> <br/>Steve glanced at Bucky as if just remembering he was there. "He'll be fine. Why?"<br/> <br/>Bucky tried not to show any emotion on his face besides some concern as he answered his friend. "Like you said. He was just really pale all of a sudden. He looked...scared."<br/> <br/>The blond leaned back on the kitchen counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you saying?"<br/> <br/>Bucky frowned at the slightly defensive tone Steve had taken. "I thought you might know is all. Did someone hurt him?"<br/> <br/>Steve's body seemed to relax at the question though a crease appeared between his brows. "You could say that. Tony doesn't want people to know about it so don't mention it around him. He's sensitive."<br/> <br/>Bucky nodded even though he sensed a lie in that statement. Or, not a lie exactly, but not the full truth either. No matter what it was, he didn't like it. "Alright. If you're sure.<br/> <br/>"Always am," Steve said decidedly. "I'll check on him later. He just needs some rest. We were up rather late last night, if you know what I mean."<br/> <br/>Bucky chuckled at that. "Finally gotten past being all flustered at the thought of sex, have you?"<br/> <br/>Steve frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"<br/> <br/>"Back then, remember? That dame I introduced you to. What was her name? Sheila?" Bucky smirked. "You were as red as a beetroot when she suggested taking her home."<br/> <br/>Steve didn't look amused which confused Bucky. Usually Steve would laugh it off or try defending himself but instead he seemed almost...cold.<br/> <br/>"Sorry," Bucky said after a tense moment.<br/> <br/>Steve shook his head, seeming to loosen up. "Don't be. You're right. I was easily flustered back then. But with Tony...it's different."<br/> <br/>"So long as he makes you happy, Steve," Bucky told him. "I don't mind if you're different. You're still the same Steve I knew."<br/> <br/>"Of course. It's just...some things just change you," Steve said after a slight hesitation before he smiled, blue eyes looking like ice as he turned and walked from the kitchen.<br/> <br/>Bucky couldn't help but agree as he stared at Steve's retreating form.<br/> <br/>...<br/> <br/>Tony lay in bed, wishing he could sleep. He felt both mentally and physically exhausted. He wanted to sleep but...he just couldn't. Instead he was staring at the door, waiting for Steve to walk through it, to start telling Tony how he fucked up once again. To tell him how he wasn't good enough. To tell him he'd never be good enough for anyone.<br/> <br/>Small whimpers kept leaving his lips at the thought of Steve finally getting sick of him, finally leaving him, walking out the door and never coming back. The feeling was absolute dread. He knew eventually, Steve would grow tired of his whining but still, he couldn't help but hope Steve would stay with him.<br/> <br/>But then, Tony's mind kept drifting back to Bucky. That warm smile that reached his eyes when he spoke to Tony, making him feel as though he was worth Bucky's time. Like...like he meant something.<br/> <br/>It was such a foreign feeling that bloomed in him when he thought of Bucky but also a familiarity. Something about the long dark haired man drew him in.<br/> <br/>But he was also Steve's friend. Which meant that perhaps it was all an act. Maybe he only was kind because he was Steve's Omega. No one but Steve badmouthed Tony unless Steve wanted Tony to know what everyone thought of him.<br/> <br/>Because clearly that was the only reason why the other's put up with him too, right? Steve made sure they were kind to Tony even though he knew he didn't deserve it. Steve made sure he knew that.<br/> <br/>The door opened and Tony curled protectively in on himself. He couldn't help the reflex. It was like it was drilled into his brain to be wary, to <em>fear</em> his Alpha.<br/> <br/>Steve closed the door with an audible snap which caused Tony to flinch back at the noise. The Alpha walked over, climbing up onto the bed. "Tony? Are you awake?"<br/> <br/>Tony took a slow shuddering breath and forced a nod. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm awake."<br/> <br/>"Good," Steve said, Tony forcing himself still as the blond leaned down, nuzzling into his neck. "You should be more careful. You could have gotten hurt."<br/> <br/>Tony knew he shouldn't let it, but hope bloomed in his chest. Steve was concerned for him. Steve was worried about him being hurt. Steve cared.<br/> <br/>"I'm okay, Steve. I'm not hurt, I promise," Tony said in reassurance, shifting slightly so he could move his arms around Steve's torso, holding onto him like an anchor.<br/> <br/>Steve's blue eyes found Tony's brown ones, face completely blank. It unnerved Tony how Steve managed to do that. Like the blond felt nothing at all. "You should know better, Tony. I'm trying to keep you safe, you know that. But then you're smashing plates when I'm not around and I don't know what to think."<br/> <br/>"I didn't do it on purpose," Tony mumbled softly, feeling the shift of mood. "It was an accident."<br/> <br/>"Really? How?" Steve asked, eyes suddenly dark, cold and unyielding.<br/> <br/>"I—" Tony swallowed hard. "You startled me."<br/> <br/>Steve raised an eyebrow. "Did I?"<br/> <br/>Tony knew a trap was being set, that he was walking straight into it even as he hesitantly nodded.<br/> <br/>Steve disentangled Tony's arms from around him as he sat up. "So you're saying it's my fault. Is that it?"<br/> <br/>"N-no! No, I wasn't—!"<br/> <br/>"Shut up," Steve snarled and the genius fell silent. "Looks like another lesson has to be learned." Tony went still, breath catching in his throat. "But that'll have to wait until later. I have more important things than <em>you</em> to deal with."<br/> <br/>Tony felt both relieved and as if the breath had been punched from his lungs. He said nothing, watching as Steve stood and left without even a backwards glance.<br/> <br/>Tony's hand clutched the remaining shard of the broken plate he'd hidden under the pillow tight enough for it to bleed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒*screams 'what have I done?!' at the next chapter✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: self harm, strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony didn't know why he thought taking a nice cold shower would help clear his head. Because it didn't. It made it all the more worse.</p><p>He couldn't wash away what Steve had done to him. He couldn't wash away Steve's touch. He was dirty and stained. He couldn't wash that out with a bit of soap and water.</p><p>The cold water only served to freeze the air in his lungs and make it harder to breathe. All it did was remind him of the growing coldness inside him making him go numb.</p><p>Nothing seemed to be helping him anymore. He couldn't stop his darkening thoughts.</p><p><em>'Make it stop,' </em>his mind whispered. <em>'Make it all disappear. Do anything to stop this pain. Even replace it with another. Please, please, please—'</em></p><p>"No," Tony breathed, squeezing his shut as he pressed his hands over them, his back leaning against the wall. Water poured over his head, his hair sticking to his forehead but he couldn't care less.</p><p>He used to be afraid of water, he remembered. After Afghanistan he couldn't stand water making contact with his skin. He would panic whenever he forced himself to have a shower, especially when he had a bath. He couldn't handle it. He didn't think he would ever get over it.</p><p>And he hadn't really. He just realized there were worse things to be afraid of.</p><p>Tony's back slid down the shower wall until he was sitting on the cold tiles, staring blankly at the drain, wishing he could disappear down it. Cold water ran like rivers down his face, mixing with his tears.</p><p>Everything would be okay. He had made it this far, right? Steve cared about him. Steve wanted the best for him. Steve wanted him to be...to be happy. Steve loved him.</p><p>So why did those words echo like empty promises in his mind? Why was he doubting everything he knew all of a sudden? Why couldn't he believe it when he told himself Steve loved him? Why couldn't he convince himself that he was okay?</p><p>Why did he feel so numb?</p><p>"Shit," Tony muttered, clenching his hands tight. One still held the plate shard that cut deep into his skin. The pain both helped clear his mind and make it fog up even more.</p><p>There was nothing sharp in the bathroom or in the room he and Steve shared after Steve found him digging a razor into the flesh of his wrist. It had been a close call. He had so nearly died but Steve had saved him, holding him close and murmuring soothing words as he dressed the self inflicted wound. Being from an army full of suicidal people who were driven mad by war, Steve had known what to do without having to get anyone else involved.</p><p>Steve had told him he wouldn't let something like that happen again, that he would make sure Tony knew there was no reason to need to hurt himself. Steve had said he'd protect him from anyone who tried to hurt him.</p><p>Tony wished he could have screamed at Steve that he was the one hurting him.</p><p>He hadn't.</p><p>He wasn't even sure what would have happened if he had. It had been at the beginning of their relationship that that had happened, when the abuse...the correcting had started. Steve had convinced him that he only did the things he did to help him.</p><p>Steve was only helping him. Steve was only correcting him. Steve was only abusing him. Steve was only hurting him. It hurt.</p><p>"Shut up," Tony hissed, gripping the shard tighter, blood bleeding out between his fingers. He watched mix with the water, watched how the water turned pink and washed down the drain as if it had never existed.</p><p>If only it was that easy to get rid of the pain.</p><p>Tony let out a slow shaky breath. He opened his hand, staring at the mess of cuts now covering his palm and fingers. How on Earth was he meant to explain this to the other's if they asked? How was he meant to explain this to <em>Steve</em>?</p><p><em>'Lab accident,'</em> his brain supplied, enough for Tony to breathe easier. He hadn't even realized how constricted his chest had felt until then. Stupid anxiety attacks.</p><p>Tony shook his head, water running down his face. He couldn't tell how long he'd been in the shower for but likely long enough for Steve to be suspicious of what he was doing if the super soldier came looking for him.</p><p>But Steve wasn't the only super soldier anymore, was he? There was Bucky now.</p><p>Tony swallowed at the thought of the long haired brunette. He tried to ignore the way his heart raced or the way his mind echoed Bucky's name over and over again. He knew deep down what they meant. The same thing happened when he was with Steve, before the hurt came. But he refused to acknowledge it. He couldn't let it be true.</p><p>Besides, Bucky was probably a lot like Steve. They were best friends. Who's to say Bucky wouldn't hurt him either? There was nowhere and no one who was safe to go to. Bucky would hurt him and if didn't, Steve would. He couldn't win. He couldn't escape. He was trapped in an endless cycle of fear and darkness.</p><p><em>'You're</em> <em> alone.'</em></p><p>"I'm not," Tony stated shakily.</p><p><em>'</em> <em>You're</em> <em> unloved.'</em></p><p>"Steve loves me," he insisted.</p><p><em>'</em> <em>You're</em> <em> worthless.'</em></p><p>"That's...that's a lie," he whimpered, shaking his head furiously.</p><p><em>'</em><em>You're</em> <em>replaceable</em><em>.'</em></p><p>"No, please," Tony pleaded with the voice in his own head. "I'm not...I'm not!"</p><p><em>'</em> <em>You're</em> <em> broken. </em> <em>You're</em> <em> bruised. </em> <em>You're</em> <em> used.'</em></p><p>"I...I'm n-not..."</p><p><em>'He </em> <em>doesn't</em> <em> want you.'</em></p><p>"Please..."</p><p>
  <em>'He'll never love you.'</em>
</p><p>"No—"</p><p>
  <em>'He'll leave you.'</em>
</p><p>"No!" Tony screamed at thin air, bolting up onto his feet, almost slipping in the process but managed to stand. The voice was silent. Good. He wouldn't believe it. Steve loved him.</p><p>Tony sobbed, hating himself. A throbbing pain was spiking up his fingers and looked down to see more blood dripping through his fingers. He wasn't sure which was worse. The hurt or feeling numb.</p><p>He opened his hand, letting the shard clatter against the tiles, stained red with blood. His hand was equally stained red, the cuts so deep he was afraid they might just scar at it slowly started to bruise. Staring fearfully at his hand that was just like everything else in his life he couldn't help but think that this must be what his heart looked like. Cut open, bloodied, bruised and so very afraid.</p><p>"He loves me," Tony said, his voice breaking as he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒God f*cking dammit, Tony. When the hell are you going to learn? Also, oh my gods, you guys! I didn't even realize how popular this book got! More than 300 kudos?? You guys are amazing!!! Tysm! ❤💕✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How long has Steve and Tony been together?" Bucky asked curiously.</p>
<p>Natasha glanced up at him from where she was trying to shove Clint's feet off of her lap. "A while. Nearly a year now. Why?"</p>
<p>"Curiosity," Bucky said with a slight smile. "I've known Steve since we were little. He never used to even look at another person with any interest and now he has a boyfriend who is Howard Stark's son and they're in a committed relationship and everything. I guess I'm just curious how that happened."</p>
<p>Natasha finally managed to get Clint feet off her by pinching one which caused the archer to yelp and fall off the couch onto his ass. "We're not entirely sure how it happened either."</p>
<p>"You're not?" Bucky murmured, eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the female assassin.</p>
<p>Clint huffed as he stood, brushing himself off. "Nah, man. One day they were just friends and the next they're fucking."</p>
<p>"Clint," Natasha said reproachfully. "That isn't what happened. I don't think they had sex for a long while actually. Steve was a gentleman."</p>
<p>Clint snorted a laugh, collapsing on the couch and leaned into his best friend who in turn elected to ignore his presence. "Please. You really think Tony wouldn't have jumped at the very moment to have sex with Steve? Tony is obsessed with the guy. It was all he used to talk about before they got together. 'Steve this' and 'Steve that'. Gave me migraines listening to him go on and on."</p>
<p>"Who asked out who?" Bucky asked, intrigued by the information on his best friend and his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Steve asked Tony," Natasha said with a slight smirk. "Tony would talk about it a lot about asking Steve out but he would never ask himself. I gave Steve the push to make the first move otherwise they would have gotten nowhere."</p>
<p>Bucky shared her smirk. He could definitely see Steve skirting around asking anyone out without someone else egging him on to get some balls and go for it. He could see Steve clearly stuttering over his words as he asked Tony out on a date. He could picture Tony's shy smile as he accepted it.</p>
<p>Bucky swallowed hard at the thought, a hint of jealousy coursing through him. But why would he ever be jealous of Steve?</p>
<p>He shook his head to clear it. "I'm happy for him. The way things were looking back then it was like Steve wouldn't ever find anyone."</p>
<p>Clint grinned. "Was that because he was mainly looking like a twig before the super serum stuff?"</p>
<p>Bucky let out a startled laugh. "I didn't even know anyone knew about that."</p>
<p>"Oh, we know alright. We don't ever let Steve forget it," Clint said with a snicker.</p>
<p>"Did, um," Bucky licked his lips, wondering how exactly to fraze the pressing question on his mind. "Did somebody...hurt Tony?"</p>
<p>Clint blinked at him while Natasha only frowned. "Hurt him how? You mean torture?"</p>
<p>"I—" Bucky shook his head. "No, not that. I know about what happened in Afghanistan. No, I mean...with another partner?"</p>
<p>Natasha and Clint glanced at each other, both holding looks of confusion.</p>
<p>"Not that we know of, man," Clint said, shaking his head slowly. "Why? Do you think someone has?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. Maybe?" Bucky said unsurely. "It might be nothing. I don't know."</p>
<p>Natasha was watching Bucky closely, eyes narrowed in curiosity. "What makes you think someone has? Did Tony say something?"</p>
<p>"No. Not really. It was more how he was acting," Bucky said slowly. "Or I could just be overthinking things."</p>
<p>"How was he acting?" Natasha asked him, looking more alert now. "You mean how he was around you? Because I know Tony is pretty much suspicious of every stranger he meets."</p>
<p>"No. Well, yes, but no," Bucky said which he knew didn't make a lot of sense. "It was after dinner. He seemed nervous. Jumpy even. He relaxed after we talked a little but then Steve came in and..."</p>
<p>"What?" Clint asked, seemingly interested all of a sudden.</p>
<p>Bucky sighed. "Tony accidentally knocked his plate off the counter and it broke."</p>
<p>"We heard that," Clint said, gesturing at Natasha to include her. "We were gonna check on what happened but Steve was already in there with you guys so we thought it was fine."</p>
<p>"It was. No one was hurt," Bucky assured them. "But Tony...he looked scared."</p>
<p>"Scared?" Clint repeated, almost skeptically. "No offense but Tony doesn't really <em>do</em> scared."</p>
<p>Natasha didn't say anything, only waited for Bucky to go on.</p>
<p>Bucky took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not sure what really happened but...after Tony left I asked Steve about it, asked if someone had hurt Tony and he said someone had but he didn't say who. I didn't ask. I didn't think he would tell me if I had. All he said about it was that I shouldn't mention it to Tony because he was sensitive about it or something."</p>
<p>"Steve never said anything about it to us," Clint said after a moment. "I mean, you'd think that would be important to at least mention so we didn't trigger something by accident."</p>
<p>"I don't know why he wouldn't. Maybe he must doesn't want a lot of people knowing. Maybe it's to protect Tony if someone reacted badly," Bucky admitted. "I just...it felt off. I'm not sure why, it just did. Or maybe Hydra fucked me up and I'm becoming paranoid."</p>
<p>Natasha sighed softly. "Maybe. Or maybe you're right. I'll have to ask Steve. He's usually pretty open about most things, even when it comes to Tony."</p>
<p>"It might just be a protective Alpha thing?" Clint suggested though he didn't sound sure. "I mean, if something like that happened to me I wouldn't want people knowing. It would make me feel vulnerable."</p>
<p>Bucky could understand that. It was how he felt around all of them when they knew some of what Hydra did to him. But if they knew all the terrible, deep, dark secrets Bucky held in his heart about what Hydra had done, he would feel pretty damn vulnerable as well as mortified. He didn't yet trust them with that.</p>
<p>"I think that's enough discussion for one night," Natasha said after a tense silence. "It's late and this one gets grumpy when he doesn't get enough sleep."</p>
<p>She jabbed a thumb in Clint's direction who scowled back at her. "I do not."</p>
<p>"Come on you," she said, standing up and grabbing Clint by his collar, pulling him up after her. "You still need to make a nest out of my blankets before we sleep."</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled at that, Clint flushing in embarrassment but managing a grin at Bucky as he left, Natasha hauling him along. She glanced back at Bucky with a worried look before disappearing down the hall.</p>
<p>Bucky didn't understand the look and wasn't entirely sure he wanted to.</p>
<p>He headed off to bed, thoughts of Tony and Steve swirling uneasily in his mind as he laid in it, trying in vain to fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Hm, I wonder what Natasha is thinking about all this✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: rape, sex toys, sexual abuse, strong language, strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony wriggled around, trying to get comfortable but it was nearly impossible. No matter what he did, it just wouldn't sit right enough for him to ignore it.</p><p>"Stop moving, Tony," Steve grumbled.</p><p>Tony swallowed, knowing he should just deal with it and stop moving around but if he said nothing he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. "I can't. It's too uncomfortable."</p><p>"I told you you'd be punished," Steve muttered even as he wrapped an arm around Tony, pulling him close. Tony tried to ignore the way Steve's cock rubbed against his thigh. Steve had opted for them to sleep naked whenever they slept in bed together so Tony was always...available. "Remember the lesson, Tony?"</p><p>"It's not your fault. It's mine," Tony repeated the words for what felt like the millionth time tonight. It was drilled into his brain now. He wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. "I know, Steve but I can't sleep with this in me."</p><p>Steve hummed, clearly unconcerned about this fact. Tony shivered as Steve's hand reached around him and fiddled with the end of the plug Steve had stuck in him earlier. It felt very intrusive and made laying comfortably a struggle for Tony. He had begged Steve earlier to take it out before they went to bed but Steve had only kissed Tony's cheek and shook his head.</p><p>"How about this, hm?" Steve murmured as he slowly thrusted the plug which caused Tony to groan. "I'll take this out only if you stay still and let me fuck you senseless. Then we'll go to sleep right after that without the plug, hm?"</p><p>Tony let out a shuddering breath. It seemed like such a simple deal but he knew it wasn't really. There had to be some sort of catch. It was never that easy.</p><p>"I need an answer sooner rather than later otherwise I'm going back to sleep," Steve said impatiently. </p><p>"Please," Tony whispered.</p><p>"What was that?" Steve asked.</p><p>Tony gritted his teeth but had no strength to fight back. "Please, Alpha, fuck me."</p><p>"Mm, good boy," Steve murmured and before Tony knew what was happening he was pushed onto his back, Steve looming over him predatory like. Tony had half the mind to shove him away but forced himself to be still. This is what he'd asked for, right?</p><p>Tony tried not to squirm as the plug was pulled out his ass. He probably was all loose like some kind of slut. How could Steve even want him anymore?</p><p>But he was grateful that Steve stayed with him. He couldn't bear not having him in his life. He didn't want to be alone.</p><p>Tony took in a sharp breath when he felt Steve try to press in. "W-wait. What about lube? It's going to hurt—"</p><p>"For you, maybe," Steve said with a twisted smile. "Don't worry, sweetheart. There's enough lube from the plug to not hurt me."</p><p>Tony wanted to move away, to push Steve off of him or at least demand some more lube because he knew it was going to hurt without more prep but he couldn't move, couldn't speak as Steve pushed in.</p><p>A pained gasp left Tony's mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut tight against the burning pain.</p><p>He could do this. He had done it before. He could do it again. It was simple. Just stay still, don't move and don't speak. Or else the alternative is having the plug back in him the rest of the night and hence having no sleep whatsoever.</p><p>Steve was fully seated inside of him, hands on either side of Tony's head against the pillow, trapping Tony with his arms. He couldn't escape even if he wanted to, which he very much did.</p><p>"Feel good, Tones?" Steve murmured, leaning down to bite at the geniuses lips.</p><p>Tony turned his head to the side, not wanting to be kissed. He didn't want the false kisses of reassurance when he could tell they were fake.</p><p>But he didn't get that luxury of deciding whether he wanted to be kissed or not as Steve gripped Tony's hair in a vice grip, yanking his face back up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."</p><p>Tony opened his eyes that watered as his hair was pulled so hard he was sure it would tear out of his skull any second. Steve's face was both annoyed and exasperated by Tony's behaviour.</p><p>"Better," Steve grumbled, releasing Tony's hair, his hand resting back against the pillow as he slowly pulled back.</p><p>Tony could feel all of it, every slow thrust that Steve made, a searing pain spiking through him each time. It only grew worse as Steve sped up, pounding into Tony without any mercy, ignoring Tony's whimpering cries completely.</p><p>Eventually, Tony just grew numb to the pain. Sure, it still hurt. It always did but it was more like a dull throbbing pain then a stinging pain. The only sounds he allowed himself to make were soft cries that were barely audible to Steve.</p><p>Sometimes Steve liked to hear Tony scream and try to fight back but other times, most times, he wanted him silent and compliant to his every touch. He liked Tony without a voice. There was no such thing as telling Steve 'no'. Steve just didn't understand, or was unwilling to understand, what no meant.</p><p>It was easier just to stay silent and let Steve do what he wanted.</p><p>Tony made a muffled sound of surprise when Steve covered his lips with his own, shoving his tongue into Tony's mouth. Tony remembered a split second later to kiss back. Steve hated when he didn't kiss back.</p><p>Tony was relieved when it was finally over, hearing Steve's low groan of pleasure and the way his hips stuttered as he came.</p><p>Tony took deep, slow breaths to calm his racing heart as Steve pulled out, grimacing when he felt Steve's cum drip out his hole.</p><p>Steve hummed as he gathered up the spilled cum on his fingers. Tony breath hitched in his throat as Steve gestured for him to open his mouth but didn't shake his head like he once did. Instead he obediently opened his mouth so Steve could stick his fingers inside for Tony to suck and lick the cum off.</p><p>"Such a dirty slut, hm?" Steve said, eyed glittering darkly. "My dirty slut. Nobody else's but mine."</p><p>Tony shuddered at the possessive tone, nodding his head.</p><p>"That's what I want to see," Steve stated with an approving smile. "Such a good boy for me. So eager for me whenever I want you. Always ready to spread your legs."</p><p>Tony flushed but forced himself not to look away, only lowering his eyes in submission.</p><p>"Better get to sleep now. Lift your hips so I can put this back in you," Steve said as he pulled back his fingers in favour of grabbing the discarded plug.</p><p>Tony stared at him uncomprehendingly. "B-but you said—"</p><p>"Did I fucking stutter?" Steve growled, anger flashing dangerously across his face. "Lift your fucking hips up, now!"</p><p>Tony breath sped up as he lifted his hips, wincing as Steve pushed the plug back into place, almost deeper than before, trapping Steve's spend inside of him.</p><p>"There's a good boy. Come here," Steve murmured, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and dragging him close to his chest.</p><p>Tony took a shuddering breath. "You...you promised you would leave out the plug if I let you fuck me."</p><p>"Yes, I know," Steve said, sounding slightly irritated.</p><p>"Then why...why did you put it back i-in me?" Tony asked hesitantly. He could tell Steve wanted him to shut up and sleep but he felt betrayed. It wouldn't have been the first time but it seemed to hurt more and more each time Steve did it.</p><p>"Because you asked me to fuck you, sweetheart," Steve said sternly. "Remember? You never said you wanted me to fuck you to leave the plug out, only that you wanted me to fuck you. You should have been more specific, Tones."</p><p>Tony's heart plummeted, realizing with horror that Steve was right. Gods, he was such an idiot. He should have specified.</p><p>"Go to sleep, Tony. I'm tired," Steve said in a final way that left no room for argument.</p><p>Tony pressed his lips tightly together as he shut his eyes, ignoring the tears that escaped from behind closed eyelids.</p><p>He was fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒It's about to start getting interesting next chapter✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky was up a lot later this morning, stumbling haphazardly into the kitchen where the smell of cooking food had lured him.</p><p>The other Avengers were already up and eating breakfast. Bucky greeted them all as he walked in, hearing murmured mornings back. He sat down on a free stool, his eyes subconsciously flicking up at the people around him, seeking out a certain genius, smiling when he found him but almost instantly disappeared again.</p><p>Tony looked exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes from obvious lack of sleep, if any at all. He looked almost sick as if he was on the verge of throwing up. Tony stared down at his food, clearly not having an appetite.</p><p>"You okay, Tony?" Bucky called across the table making said man flinch at the noise and look up at Bucky who was now frowning.</p><p>Bucky couldn't help but think about Steve telling him of Tony's apparently abusive past. Gods, what had they done to make Tony afraid of just being spoken to?</p><p>Bucky promised himself if he ever found out who made Tony like this he would tear them apart with his bare hands. And considering one of them was metal, that wasn't entirely unrealistic to do.</p><p>Tony was looking at him, golden brown eyes dull as he gave a noncommittal shrug. Bucky didn't miss the way Tony's eyes flicked towards Steve who's back was turned as the blond finished the last of the bacon for Clint.</p><p>"You should eat a bit more," Bucky suggested. "You look like you need it. You can't survive off of coffee all your life."</p><p>This time around, the corner of Tony's lips twitched up into a faint smile. "I could always try."</p><p>Steve glanced over at Tony, a frown on his face but neither of the pair noticed.</p><p>"I'm sure you could," Bucky admitted with a grin. "But I think that would be the opposite of what I'm trying to get you to do."</p><p>"Which is?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Eat," Bucky said simply, nodding to Tony's plate.</p><p>Tony's smile faded but only slightly as he looked down at the plate of untouched food. Looking back up at Bucky, Tony picked up a piece of bacon, lifting it to his mouth and took a bite, maintaining eye contact the entire time. "Good?"</p><p>"Absolutely," Bucky agreed, relaxing now that Tony was at least eating. He decided that Tony must just be unwell. He should let Steve know later if the blond hadn't noticed already.</p><p>Tony flushed red, breaking eye contact and stared down at his plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>Just then, an alarm went off.</p><p>Steve looked up, eyes narrowed. "Mission. Everybody suit up."</p><p>"What about Bucky?" Clint asked before everyone could go rushing off. "I mean, he can probably fight. Just look at that arm. It could do some serious damage, don't cha think?"</p><p>Steve glanced at Bucky calculatingly. "We could use the extra help. It's up to you, Buck."</p><p>Bucky looked around at the other Avengers, confused. "You want me to fight with all of you? Even though I've barely been here a week? Aren't you afraid I'll go all Winter Soldier on you?"</p><p>"Taking risks are part of the job," Clint said with a shrug. "But if it goes in our favour, you could be a great fighter to have by our side."</p><p>Bucky was surprised by the sincerity in Clint's voice. How could they trust him so easily when Bucky barely trusted himself?</p><p>He looked towards Tony who was looking right back, golden brown eyes wide, almost pleading. Bucky bit his lip before slowly nodding. "Alright. Why not?"</p><p>Bucky saw both relief and excitement cross Tony's face.</p><p>Steve only nodded. "Right. Let's get going. I'll take the call to Fury to find out what we're facing."</p><p>Bucky watched Steve leave, all the other's following suit. At least, he thought it was all of them and was going to follow them when someone tapped him on his shoulder, making him turn to see Tony standing there.</p><p>His expression looked wary and slightly awkward. Bucky just smiled easily, hoping it showed reassurance of some sort. "Hey. What's up? You need anything?"</p><p>Tony shook his head, opening his mouth, closing it, opening it again before huffing, clearly frustrated with himself. "I, uh, was gonna ask if you wanted to...if you wanted to partner up with me?"</p><p>Bucky quirked a smile. "Wouldn't you rather one of the other's who have more experience with this? Or Steve?"</p><p>Tony grimaced at the suggestion. "Clint and Natasha always pair up with each other and Bruce is only ever needed for a code green and the Hulk can handle himself."</p><p>"What about Steve, then? He is your boyfriend and all," Bucky said with a chuckle.</p><p>Tony didn't laugh, only frowned. "Steve...he doesn't want to seem like he is favouring me over the other's. It would look like he's only looking out for me, not the rest of the team."</p><p>Bucky furrowed his eyebrows at this. "But wouldn't he want to favour you? You're his boyfriend. The other's would get it. If you were my boyfriend—" Bucky blink at that before shaking his head, ignoring the sudden lump in his throat. "N-not that, you know, me and you...anyway. I just...if I had someone special then I would protect them first and foremost no matter what."</p><p>Tony had gone rather red at Bucky's words though Bucky pretended not to notice. "I-I know that he cares about me. He still looks out for me on the field. It's just complicated. You wouldn't understand."</p><p>Bucky felt like those last three words held much more meaning to it then what they were being used for.</p><p>Tony sighed. "If you don't want to work with me then you just have to say. It's fine. I'm used to working alone."</p><p>"Wha—no! No, I was just...wasn't sure why you'd work with me," Bucky admitted, mumbling the last bit almost self-consciously. He could fight, he knew that. Hydra's training had ensured that. Plus, he also had the training he'd gotten when he went off to war in 1942.</p><p>"Why not?" Tony said with a lopsided smile. Bucky found the smile infectious.</p><p>"Alright. Better get going then," Bucky decided. It made it all worthwhile at the smile that spread across the geniuses face.</p><p>"Let's get you dressed up in some bullet proof vests. Come on!" Tony exclaimed excitedly, turning and heading to the elevator.</p><p>Bucky chuckled as he followed after Tony, into the elevator which shut behind him.</p><p>Tony reached out, clicking the down button.</p><p>Bucky eyes widened. "What happened to your hand?"</p><p>The hand in question was sliced on the side, bruises blooming up from the palm of it. When Bucky turned his head he could see the deep cuts across the palm of the hand.</p><p>He regretted saying anything as Tony's smile vanished, replaced with a look of horror and fear. "It's...nothing. Lab accident."</p><p><em>'He's lying,'</em> Bucky thought as he bit his lip. Hydra had trained him into how to tell if someone was lying and Tony was definitely showing all the signs. Tony was refusing to look at Bucky, his non-injured hand twitched at his side and shifted uneasily on his feet as if he wanted to put some distance between them.</p><p>Bucky didn't want to push but he couldn't just accept that answer.</p><p>He swallowed hard. "If you, um...need to talk about anything, you can always talk to me. I know we're pretty much strangers but I'm here if, you know, you need me."</p><p>Tony looked at Bucky out the corner of his eye and nodded just once. That was enough for Bucky.</p><p>For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒It's going to slowly get better from here, promise...🙃✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language, strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They didn't speak much as Tony handed Bucky a safety vest and let him pick a weapon of his choice. Bucky grabbed two handguns from a shelf already loaded with bullets with the safety on and a pocket knife.</p><p>Tony was quiet as they made their way back to the common room floor where the other's were waiting. Bucky wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure if Tony would appreciate it. Tony clearly didn't want to talk about it but Bucky was worried. Why lie about what happened?</p><p>Perhaps it was from a mission and Tony was just embarrassed about it. But then, he didn't think Tony's hand looked like that when Bucky had met him and there hadn't been any missions until now.</p><p>"Catch," Tony said, tossing Bucky something small that Bucky caught gingerly in his metal hand, afraid he'd accidentally crush it. "It's a com. So you can communicate with the other's during the mission."</p><p>Bucky nodded, knowing what it was. Hydra had him use them constantly, mostly to keep him in check as they were always afraid of him coming back to himself.</p><p>They reached the common room to find Steve pacing. The blond looked up when they entered, blue eyes flickering to Tony. "Took long enough, didn't you?"</p><p>Tony lowered his eyes, a flush coloring his face even as Bucky frowned. "He was just making sure I wouldn't be shot down the second someone turned a gun on me."</p><p>Steve looked at him and smiled easily. "Just teasing, Buck."</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Stevey."</p><p>Steve didn't seem to hear. "It seems like one of Justin Hammer's little robotic projects has gotten away from him and Fury needs us to shut it down. Fair warning, the thing does shoot bullets and spit acid so be careful."</p><p>Everyone nodded in understanding. Bucky just stared at them all. This was normal? Sure! Of course it was.</p><p>"Natash, Clint. You two distract it. Get its attention. Confuse it," Steve instructed, receiving a nod in response. "Bruce will stay back until we need the Hulk. Tony, you can—"</p><p>"I'm staying with Bucky," Tony said over him.</p><p>Steve stopped talking to stare at Tony whose eyes widened a fraction. "Excuse you?"</p><p>"I-I'm staying with Bucky," Tony repeated, swallowing hard. "He's new to this fighting with a team thing. I want to keep him safe and I asked him to partner up with me."</p><p>Steve jaw worked for a moment, clearly caught off guard. "Bucky can handle himself."</p><p>"I'm just being cautious," Tony said quietly. "You're always telling me to be more aware of my surroundings and make smart decisions. Keeping Bucky safe will help me do that."</p><p>Steve didn't look happy with this. "Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?"</p><p>Tony glanced at the other's before nodding and following Steve out of earshot.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Steve said in a hushed tone as soon as they were far enough away.</p><p>Tony licked his dry lips. "What I'm trying to do is my job. Protect people. Bucky is a person, isn't he?"</p><p>Steve glared at the snark. "No, you're doing it to annoy me because I won't partner with you. You're using my best friend against me to get on my nerves."</p><p>"Actually, I asked Bucky because he's a good fighter from what I've seen and I know he'll protect me as much as I will protect him," Tony corrected, balling his shaking hands into fists as he kept his gaze steady to Steve's glare. "And even if it was because of that, you had your chance to fight by my side when I asked you to. But it isn't about that because not everything <em>is</em> about you."</p><p>Steve looked like he was seconds away from hitting Tony who was preparing for the blow but it never came. Instead, Steve only smirked.</p><p>"And here I was thinking all that fight had left you," he said with a low laugh that made Tony shiver. "Let's get going. You've wasted enough time."</p><p>Steve shoved past Tony who took a moment to ensure the tears wouldn't fall before walking back over to Bucky who was waiting for him.</p><hr/><p>Bucky stared wide eyed at the robotic...insect.</p><p>Okay, that didn't really do it justice. It was a gigantic ant that shot bullets and barfed acid. The legs were long and spindly like spiders and could easily spear whoever it happened to step on. Like Bucky's arm, it was made entirely of metal.</p><p>Civilians ran in all directions, screaming and waving their hands in obvious terror and Bucky honestly couldn't blame them. If it were up to him, he would be running away too. But he knew he had faced worse.</p><p>Tony was in his suit, hovering in the air far above though Bucky managed to make him out in the bright sunlight that glinted off the Ironman suit. Bucky couldn't help but watch in awe as Tony blasted the thing with his repulsors that left large dents in the ants metal but didn't slow it down much.</p><p>Bucky glared down at his guns which would be useless to him now. How the hell was he meant to fight it with these?</p><p>Clint only snorted, seeming to take pity on him. "Here, take these," he said, handing Bucky a few grenades. "They'll work better than a couple guns."</p><p>"What about you?" Bucky said even as he took them.</p><p>"Exploding arrows," Clint said with a gesture to his quiver that was filled with arrows. "Time to show off, Barnes."</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes as Clint raced off down the street, knocking an arrow and letting it fly. It lodged in the ants metal before seconds later exploding. It was enough to blow a hole in the thing but not enough to take it down. They were going to need more firepower.</p><p>Bucky pressed his back to the side of a car, pulling the pin from the grenade and rolled it across the ground under the giant ant. It went off, causing the thing to stumble off balance.</p><p>"Bucky, look out!" Tony's voice yelled through the com. Bucky, who had just pulled out another pin from his second grenade, whipped around to see one long spindly leg coming towards him. He dropped the grenade and ducked out the way as the leg pierced threw the roof of the car he had been hiding behind. The grenade exploded along with the car.</p><p>"Nice one, Barnes!" Clint praised through the coms.</p><p>"It's Bucky," Bucky grumbled almost to himself, preparing another grenade. He glanced at the robot ant, taking in the damage so far. The bottom part was shredded and there were multiple dents and the hole Clint had made in its side but it didn't seem to be slowing it down, only making it more irritated.</p><p>"I have an idea," Tony said suddenly.</p><p>"Which is?" Bucky prompted, watching the ants progress.</p><p>"What if we blow it from the inside?" Tony suggested. "It's where all the major mechanics would be. We fry the inside, blow it to bits, mission accomplished."</p><p>Bucky looked down at his remaining grenade.</p><p>"Bad idea. None of us could get close to that thing without it dousing us in acid spit," Natasha spoke up.</p><p>"Not if I'm quick," Bucky murmured.</p><p>"Bucky, no. You're not going in there," Steve said firmly but Bucky wasn't listening, already racing forward, dodging spindly legs that tried to spear him.</p><p>He ripped out the pin, lunging to the side as he did and threw it towards the hole Clint had made in the things side earlier.</p><p>He almost got a bath in acid but jumped back, stumbling as he got out of the things way. His shoes had been splashed but he only kicked them off before the acid could eat through them to his feet.</p><p>A dull roar sounded inside the metal ant which jerked and twitched before falling sideways. Bucky scrambled back so he wouldn't be crushed, yelling when something yanked him off his feet. He twisted in midair to see it was just Tony, flying them a safe distance away. At some point, Tony had lost his helmet.</p><p>This was a problem as the ant suddenly exploded, metal flying in all directions, one heading straight for the back of Tony's head. Without thinking, Bucky threw up his arm to shield Tony from the very possible killing blow, the metal sinking deep into his arm.</p><p>Thank gods it was his metal one.</p><p>Tony set him on his own two feet, landing easily beside him. His eyes looked wild as they frantically looked Bucky over. "Fuck, are you okay? I saw that metal coming just as it hit your arm. Lemme see. Bruce, get over here!"</p><p>"Hey, easy there," Bucky said, grabbing both of Tony's hands that the genius was waving around in panic, reminding himself to be careful of the injured hand. "I'm perfectly fine. It hit my metal arm, see?"</p><p>Tony stared down at the metal jutting from a metal forearm. "Oh...that's...that's good. That's great. Okay."</p><p>Bucky chuckled, eyes sparkling in amusement. He realized just how close Tony was to him. Close enough to feel Tony's fast breath on his face.</p><p>Bucky swallowed, letting Tony's hands go as the Omega seemed to calm down, taking a few careful steps back. He ignored the way his heart raced when he'd taken Tony's hand and ached when he let them go again.</p><p>Bucky had to remember, Tony was with Steve. Steve is Tony's Alpha, not him.</p><p>No matter how much Bucky wished he was.</p><p>Wait, wha—?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Bucky is getting 🌟Feels🌟 And Tony is getting an 🌟Attitude🌟 Good things all around✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Tony! Wait up!" Bucky called, jogging to catch up with the fast walking genius who was a little ways ahead of him down the hall.</p><p>Tony sighed when Bucky easily caught up with him. "I wish my legs were longer. Maybe then I could outrun you."</p><p>"I'm a super soldier," Bucky reminded him. "Even Steve would have trouble keeping up with me. Besides, I just want to talk. Where are you heading? The lab?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk," Tony said simply. He was heading to the lab, not that Bucky, nor anyone else, especially Steve, needed to know.</p><p>"Why not?" Bucky asked. He then paused. "Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I know what you want to talk about."</p><p>"You do?" Bucky asked, looking sideways at the genius.</p><p>"You want to ask me about my hand," Tony sighed, his stomach dropping at the thought of Bucky pushing him to tell what happened. He wondered what would happen if he actually did tell Bucky. But, no. He wouldn't. "Look, it isn't any of your business but It was an accident. That's all you need to know."</p><p>Bucky's mouth twitched up into a slight smile. "Actually, I was going to ask about your offer to upgrade my arm. Especially since it was damaged and all."</p><p>Tony mentally cursed himself for jumping to conclusions. He must look like such an idiot now. "Right, yeah. I can, um, do that. Just let me know when."</p><p>"I was thinking whenever you're not busy?" Bucky said, looking up at Tony who stopped walking so he could look at the other man properly.</p><p>"Well, I'm not busy now," Tony mumbled, glancing down the hall. He was afraid of somebody (Steve) walking in on this little scene. Not that anything was wrong with it. Of course not. But Steve was very possessive and would take it the wrong way.</p><p>Besides, Tony didn't like Bucky like that. He couldn't like Bucky like that.</p><p>
  <em>'Say you won't cheat, Tony!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'P-please, Steve! You're...you're hurting me!'</em>
</p><p><em>'You're mine, Tony. Now</em> say it<em>!'</em></p><p>
  <em>'I-I won't ch-cheat.'</em>
</p><p>Tony's breath hitched, hands clenching into fists as he turned his face away so Bucky wouldn't see the fear that lay there. "But maybe you should wait a bit. I should draw up some diagrams and such before we fix it up. You've just had a fight and I'm sure you want to just go and relax and—"</p><p>"Tony?"</p><p>Tony whipped around, eyes going wide when he saw Steve walking down the hall towards them. "Steve, I—"</p><p>"Fancy seeing you here, Bucky," Steve said with a smile at the other Alpha, ignoring Tony completely.</p><p>"I do live here now," Bucky said with a small smile. Still, he couldn't help but notice the way Steve cut Tony off like he wasn't even there. "It's normal for you to see a lot more of me now."</p><p>Steve's smile turned almost sharp. "Of course. If you don't mind, I was going to ask to borrow Tony. I need to talk with him about something important. Remember, Tony?"</p><p>Bucky glanced at Tony who didn't look very enthusiastic, though he nodded.</p><p>It was a lie, of course. Tony had no clue what Steve wanted, but he doubted it would be anything good.</p><p>"Then I'll see you later to fix up the arm?" Bucky suggested. "It should be good to use until then. It's only a minor technical issue."</p><p>"Yeah, no problem," Tony mumbled, his fingers twitching with nerves. He wanted to grab onto Bucky, to demand Steve to go away but he knew he wouldn't. But he was so close to just screaming at Steve about everything in front of Bucky. Damn the consequences.</p><p>No.</p><p>Tony took a breath as Steve took his hand, tugging him away. Tony glanced over his shoulder at Bucky who was looking back, deep blue eyes confused and even a little more than worried.</p><p>Tony tore his eyes away. He couldn't be falling for another Alpha, could he?</p><p>Gods, no.</p><p>...</p><p>Bucky wanted to run after the pair who disappeared behind the corner. He wanted to take Tony and run, to hide Tony away from everyone.</p><p>But Tony wasn't his Omega. Tony was with Steve. He <em>had</em> to remember that. Otherwise he'd end up doing something he'd regret and make Steve hate him forever. Not to mention, Tony would never forgive him either if Bucky accidentally broke them up.</p><p>He needed to get a grip.</p><p>"Barnes?"</p><p>Bucky looked up to see Natasha standing there, her eyebrow raised. Bucky realized he was still standing in the hall, now staring at the floor as he thought and flushed, embarrassed. "I-I was talking to Tony."</p><p>Natasha smirked. "Right. Let's walk and talk, Barnes."</p><p>Bucky blinked as Natasha turned away, clearly implied to follow after her which he did. What else was he meant to do?</p><p>"You do know you can call me Bucky, right?" Bucky told her as they walked down the hall. Where they were going, he had no clue. But he was trusting her not to take him somewhere to kill him.</p><p>"I know," she said with a shrug, opening one of the many doors and gestured inside. "In."</p><p>Bucky swallowed but didn't argue, walking in and glanced around. It was someone's bedroom it seemed. Apparently a messy person going off the clothes strewn all over the floor.</p><p>"Sorry about the mess," Natasha said as she stepped over the clothes, making her way to the bed. "Clint slept in here with me last night so it looks like a bomb exploded in here."</p><p>"Steve's room looked worse when we were younger," Bucky assured with a smile.</p><p>Natasha nodded distractedly, gesturing to the bed. "Have a seat."</p><p>Bucky knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and suspicion but he'd learned that Natasha wasn't a woman to say no to, so he sat down. Natasha sat beside him so she wasn't so intimidating (not that she wasn't still).</p><p>"What are we doing here?" Bucky asked, trying not to think about the fact that one of the piles of clothes looked much like a nest. Jeez, Natasha really hadn't been kidding about that nest. Were those panties?!</p><p>Bucky blushed, looking away.</p><p>"Bucky?"</p><p>Said man blinked, glancing back at Natasha who was looking back with a bemused expression. "What?"</p><p>"Stop looking at my clothes and pay attention, please," Natasha said which made Bucky give an embarrassed smile. "This is important."</p><p>"Right, sorry," Bucky mumbled. "What did you need to talk to me about?"</p><p>Natasha pressed her lips together, looking almost wary now. "It's about Steve and Tony."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Plot twist? What plot twist? I don't see no plot twist 😈✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: implied rape, strong language, threats of violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What about them?" Bucky asked, his eyebrows knitting together.</p><p>"What you told Clint and I, about Steve saying someone had hurt Tony," Natasha supplied.</p><p>Bucky chewed his lip. "Look, I don't want to cause problems between Steve and I. I'm not sure if I was meant to tell you two about that at all. You should just forget about it, okay?"</p><p>"Bucky, I'm telling you this because I trust you," Natasha persisted. "At least, I hope I can trust you. I don't want you going to Steve about this."</p><p>"Why? What is it?" Bucky said, not understanding where this was going. Maybe Natasha knew who it was who had hurt Tony? Perhaps that's why Steve didn't tell him who it had been because maybe Steve didn't know.</p><p>"How close exactly are you and Steve?" Natasha asked which wasn't really the answer Bucky was looking for. Especially since it was a question not an answer.</p><p>"We've been best friends since childhood," Bucky said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "We trust each other. We always have each other's backs. We fought in the war together, trusted one another to keep the other safe. I trust him with my life."</p><p>Natasha sighed, looking pained. "He isn't what you think, Bucky. At least, not anymore."</p><p>"I really don't understand what you're getting at here," Bucky said, shaking his head. "What has this got to do with who hurt Tony?"</p><p>"Don't you get it?" Natasha said incredulously. "Steve <em>is</em> the one who hurt Tony."</p><p>Bucky opened his mouth but nothing came out. That statement just didn't make sense. Why would Steve hurt Tony? Tony was Steve's Omega. Steve would never hurt his Omega.</p><p>"Natasha, I think you've been lied to or something. Steve wouldn't—"</p><p>"You don't know what Steve would do," Natasha stated firmly. "It's been years since you've known Steve Rogers. He's not the same man you knew."</p><p>"But <em>why</em>?" Bucky demanded. "Why would he hurt Tony? Tony is Steve's Omega. He wouldn't hurt Tony for no good reason!"</p><p>Natasha sighed. "I don't know why he does it. The best I can figure is that Steve gets a sick pleasure out of it. There's no other logical reasoning for it."</p><p>Bucky swallowed, reaching up and running a hand through his hair in frustration. "He wouldn't do that. That's not Steve. He would never do that."</p><p>"Like I said," she said softly. "Steve has changed. He's not the same Steve you knew."</p><p>Bucky looked down at the floor, deep in thought. "How do you even know it's Steve? Are you just guessing? Because if so, that's a pretty bad guess."</p><p>"I had my suspicions," Natasha admitted. "But recently I've found out it was true."</p><p>"How?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"Clint accidentally overheard a conversation with them," Natasha explained. "He was in the vents and heard their voices from their room. Steve was yelling at Tony about screwing something up and Clint swore he heard something much like someone being slapped. He came and told me afterwards."</p><p>"So Clint knows about this too?" Bucky said, clenching his hands. "Why haven't either of you done something about it?"</p><p>"We would have," Natasha told him. "But we don't have enough evidence of the abuse. We've tried catching Steve out on it but he's good at hiding it in front of other people. He only does it when he's sure he and Tony are alone."</p><p>"Then why hasn't Tony come out and told someone? Steve can't be around him 24/7, can he?" Bucky asked. He wasn't sure if he could believe this yet. Steve was his best friend. What Natasha was telling him wasn't his Steve. He would never do this to an Omega.</p><p>"That's part of the problem," Natasha said. "Steve <em>is</em> around him 24/7. He never leaves Tony alone for more than a few minutes at most. We thought it was just protectiveness at first but now we know that's not the case. At least, not entirely."</p><p>Bucky let out a slow breath. "I still don't understand. Tony doesn't seem like the type to be easily threatened."</p><p>Natasha bit her lip. "The thing is, I don't believe Steve was always like this. I think the abuse must have started later on in the relationship, after they had built a sense of trust and love. Tony's problem is that he still believes Steve loves him. We can't go to Fury with this unless Tony is willing to admit to the abuse which he won't."</p><p>"I don't know, Natasha," Bucky said, shaking his head. "I just...let me think about all this, okay?"</p><p>Natasha grabbed his arm before he could get up and leave. "Promise not to go to Steve about this."</p><p>Bucky sighed softly. "I won't. I promise."</p><p>She hesitated a moment before nodding and let him go. Bucky walked out the room, shutting the door behind him as he headed back to his own.</p><p>He wasn't sure what to make of this but he knew he was definitely going to be keeping a closer eye on both Steve and Tony.</p><p>Back in Natasha's room, the vent popped open, Clint dropping down onto the bed, blue eyes curious. "You think he believed you?"</p><p>Natasha's eyes that were on the closed door were calculating. "I hope so. Because if it comes down to a fight, Bucky is the only one who can make Steve stand down."</p>
<hr/><p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Steve demanded as soon as the door to their bedroom shut behind him.</p><p>Tony stood by the end of the bed, fiddling with his fingers as he avoided looking up at Steve. He didn't want to see the anger that lay there.</p><p>He wasn't good enough. He messed up again. He couldn't do anything right!</p><p>"Steve—"</p><p>"Shut it," Steve cut across him. "I don't want to hear your voice right now. It's irritating. All I want from you is silence."</p><p>Tony shut his mouth, biting his tongue to keep back the words wanting to escape.</p><p>"I can't believe you, Tony," Steve said with an aggravated sigh. "I thought I could <em>trust</em> you!"</p><p>Tony bit down on his tongue harder to keep from asking any questions that would make Steve even angrier. Clearly Steve expected him to understand what he was talking about but Tony had no clue. Admitting to that would surely only make this worse.</p><p>"You told me you wouldn't cheat or even look at another Alpha," Steve ranted. "And now I find you alone in the hall with Bucky? My best friend? What are you trying to prove here Tony?"</p><p>Tony's eyes went wide when he realized what Steve was getting at. Why hadn't he understood faster? Of course Steve would believe Tony was making a move on Bucky.</p><p>"Steve, I wasn't—"</p><p>"Did I say you could fucking talk?!" Steve yelled, lifting his hand.</p><p>Tony flinched back violently, almost tripping on his own feet before he managed to steady himself. Steve paused a moment before slowly lowering his hand with a sigh, instead bringing it to cup Tony's chin, forcing his head up to look him in the eyes. "Don't ever let me catch you alone with Bucky again. He may not know you well enough to understand when you're using him, but I do. Don't do it again."</p><p>Tony wanted to scream that he wasn't looking at Bucky in any way, nor was he planning to use Bucky but there was no arguing with Steve. The blond Alpha believed what he wanted to believe and nothing Tony said would change Steve's mind.</p><p>"Yes, A-Alpha," Tony mumbled reluctantly, casting his eyes to the floor as Steve's hand came down, grabbing both of Tony's wrists in them, the other keeping Tony's head up.</p><p>"Good boy," Steve murmured, leaning down and kissing Tony lightly. "My good boy."</p><p>Tony hated the way his heart fluttered at the praise as he knew what was coming next. But still, his damaged heart could only think one thing over and over even as Steve's hand let go of his chin only to reach down and slip his thumb into the hem of his pants.</p><p>
  <em>'He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Things are getting iNtErEsTiNg next chapter. Very VERY iNtErEsTiNg 😉✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was in the workshop, working on a new project. He denied the fact to himself that he was hiding from Steve. He wasn't hiding from Steve at all. He just had a lot of work to do.</p>
<p>It would have been easier for him to do it if his wrists weren't aching. Steve had seen his hand, saw the cuts that littered it and the bruising. Tony had refused to tell Steve where they had come from.</p>
<p>It had been a mistake.</p>
<p>His wrists were now bruised along with his hand from Steve holding both of them above his head to the wall which Steve had fucked him against. Tony had tried telling Steve what it had been, not wanting to be punished that way but Steve never gave him the chance.</p>
<p>But Tony wasn't hiding in the lab from Steve, trying to ignore the sharp pain whenever he moved his wrists even a little. Not at all.</p>
<p>He did jump a mile high when the lab door opened, fear gripping him at the thought of Steve dragging him away from his work so they could have some 'fun'. His work was the only distraction Tony had from the blond anymore. He wasn't allowed by himself in the other's company. Steve was worried about them taking his Omega away for reasons Tony couldn't begin to understand. Tony wouldn't leave Steve. He didn't want to be alone.</p>
<p>But it wasn't Steve. It was Bucky.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Don't ever let me catch you alone with Bucky again.'</em>
</p>
<p>Tony squeezed his eyes shut as Steve's words echoed in his head. "You shouldn't be here."</p>
<p>Still, Bucky's footsteps drew nearer. "Why not? I thought we were going to work on the arm."</p>
<p>Tony sighed as he opened his eyes, looking up at Bucky who had stopped in front of him, blue eyes looking curiously as the numerous blueprints scattered over Tony's work desk. Tony's heart ached at the thought of anybody taking interest in his work. Not even Steve cared about his work.</p>
<p>"I'm, uh," Tony chewed his lip, "going into heat. Soon. So, you shouldn't be around me."</p>
<p>Bucky raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? But your last heat was only a week ago. Aren't you meant to have them every month?"</p>
<p>Tony flushed at his feeble lie. What was he meant to say now? What if Steve caught them alone again?</p>
<p>"I was hoping we could get the arm done. It's making a weird clicking noise," Bucky said softly. "Only if you want to. The sooner I get it fixed the sooner I can get out of your hair."</p>
<p>Tony opened his mouth but nothing came to mind on what to say so he shut it and nodded stiffly.</p>
<p>Bucky stood rather awkwardly as Tony walked around the lab, grabbing tools he needed before coming back over to Bucky who smiled. Tony both hated and loved when Bucky smiled at him, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. But did it have to be so damn distracting?</p>
<p>"Sit here," Tony said, gesturing to the bench  table as he sat back in his chair.</p>
<p>Bucky did as told, sitting on the edge of the table as Tony scooted forward in the chair. He avoided opening his mouth as he began to work, pulling out the broken plates, rewiring certain aspects of it, replacing any broken pieces. It was a challenge as Tong loved to talk and he had a feeling Bucky would want to listen so he could understand his arm better but Tony knew talking would distract him from focusing on any approaching footsteps.</p>
<p>Bucky tried to engage Tony in conversation but Tony only spoke in short sentences. Bucky was stubborn though and refused to take a clue.</p>
<p>"How are you and Steve?" Bucky asked, apparently out of the blue.</p>
<p>Tony's screwdriver missed the screw and embedded itself in a piece of wiring. "W-what?"</p>
<p>"You and Steve," Bucky repeated, unconcerned with the newest bit of damage to his arm.</p>
<p>Tony resembled a fish as he tried to find a response to that. "F-fine. Why?"</p>
<p>"Just asking," Bucky said though he looked troubled.</p>
<p>Tony sighed, going back to fixing the wires he'd damaged before closing up the panel. He'd have to check over for any spy tech on it from Hydra. He'd seen no internal trackers so that was reassuring at least and was less to do before he could get Bucky to leave.</p>
<p>Even though he didn't want Bucky to leave.</p>
<p>Tony brought his hand up to brush it through his hair, something he did whenever he was nervous or frustrated which at the moment was a bit of both.</p>
<p>He didn't get that far as a hand grabbed his. Bucky tugged the hand closer, the thought not even crossing Tony's mind to pull it away as Bucky looked over it. It was with dawning horror that Tony saw his sleeve had slipped up to show the growing bruises around his wrist.</p>
<p>Bucky looked up at him, his eyes questioning but Tony had no answer. At least, not one he could tell without Bucky figuring out the truth. "Bucky, I...I don't...it's not—"</p>
<p>"Just tell me the truth, Tony," Bucky murmured, his fingers brushing over the bruise lightly. "Tell me what happened."</p>
<p>"N-nothing happened," Tony stuttered out. "It was an a-accident."</p>
<p>"Accident? Those bruises look like fingers," Bucky stated, his eyes searching Tony's. "This clearly isn't an accident."</p>
<p>Tony's mind was going into panic. "S-Steve didn't mean to—"</p>
<p>He shut his mouth with a snap, eyes going wide. He hadn't meant to say that. He shouldn't have said that. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!</p>
<p>Bucky's eyes had widened though they didn't necessarily look shocked or horrified. They looked more...sad. Like he...like he...</p>
<p>...he knew.</p>
<p>Tony swallowed harshly, looking away as tears sprang to his eyes. "Bucky, I can't—"</p>
<p>"Steve hurt you, didn't he?" Bucky asked though it wasn't much of a question. "I didn't want to believe it but—"</p>
<p>"He didn't!" Tony protested, ignoring the stray tear slipping down his cheek. "It was an accident. He said so himself. He didn't mean to."</p>
<p>"Tony," Bucky murmured, shaking his head. He moved closer to Tony who sat frozen as if glued to his seat</p>
<p>Tony took a shuddering breath, wiping his face. "Y-your arm is finished. It'll work now, okay? You-you can leave."</p>
<p>Bucky moved a bit closer. Tony didn't move away despite how close he knew Bucky now was. Close enough that all Tony had to do was lean forward to...but he couldn't.</p>
<p>"I could help you. If you wanted me to. You don't have to suffer, Tony," Bucky whispered, moving just the slightest bit closer.</p>
<p>"What makes you any different to him?" Tony asked warily, eyes darting towards the lab doors every few seconds. Bucky was so close now. Just a little further and...</p>
<p>Bucky licked his dry lips, slowly drawing nearer though Tony didn't move away. He couldn't. He didn't want to. "I know I could treat you better."</p>
<p>Tony's breath hitched in his throat as Bucky closed the distant, his lips finding Tony's.</p>
<p>Tony's eyes fluttered shut, trying to block out everything else but the feeling of Bucky's lips on his. They were as soft as Tony thought they would be as they slowly moved against his. Hesitant at first but slowly building confidence the longer Tony didn't pull away.</p>
<p>Tony felt...safe.</p>
<p>But then, so had Steve.</p>
<p>Tony turned his head away, breaking the kiss. "This is a mistake."</p>
<p>"Tony," Bucky tried but Tony only shook his head.</p>
<p>"You need to leave before Steve finds you here. Just...just leave," Tony said quietly, his voice fragile as if he was seconds away from breaking to pieces. "Please, Bucky. Just leave."</p>
<p>It was the last thing Bucky wanted to do, Tony could tell. But still, Bucky stood, making his way to the door. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he turned to look back at Tony. "Just think about what I said, okay?"</p>
<p>Tony didn't reply.</p>
<p>Bucky left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Bet none of you guessed there would be a kiss anytime soon, did you? Who's up for some jealous Steve aka abusive asshole next chapter? Nobody? Too bad! *evil cackle*✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language, strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve didn't like it.</p><p>He didn't like how Bucky always seems to be around Tony. He didn't like how, even when they weren't talking, Bucky kept giving Tony sideway glances.</p><p>He didn't like that. Not one bit.</p><p>Steve kept Tony close to him, always making sure Tony was in his line of sight. He didn't trust Tony to be alone, not just with the other Avengers, but with Bucky especially.</p><p>He didn't know why. Just something in the way Bucky looked at Tony put Steve on edge. Bucky hadn't looked at Tony like that before. Or perhaps he just hadn't noticed until now.</p><p>But Steve knew Tony wouldn't say a word. Tony was too well trained for that. No, Steve was more worried about Bucky picking up on it on his own. Steve couldn't have that.</p><p>Steve was just finishing up breakfast for everyone when Bucky came downstairs looking well rested. He met his best friend's eyes and offered a smile which Bucky didn't return.</p><p>"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Steve asked as soon as Bucky was close enough to hear him.</p><p>"Nothing is going on," Bucky said, making his way around Steve. "Just came to have breakfast."</p><p>Steve narrowed his eyes. "You're lying, I can tell. Something is up."</p><p>"Nothing is up, Steve," Bucky grumbled.</p><p>"Then tell me what's going on between you and Tony," Steve said, throwing caution to the wind.</p><p>Bucky paused, glancing over at Steve. "What about me and Tony? There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends."</p><p>"'Just friends'? Really? Because the way you've been looking at Tony lately looks a little more than 'friendly'," Steve stated with a hard edge.</p><p>"You're being rather paranoid, don't you think?" Bucky said as he started up the coffee machine.</p><p>"Then what about when you visit him in the lab?" Steve asked, looking at Bucky's face for any hint of discomfort or unease. "You've been down there quite a bit."</p><p>"Because he's been fixing up my arm," Bucky said, looking amused which frustrated Steve to no end. "And I've only been down in his lab twice. Once so he could fix the damage that giant ant caused and another for him to check for any hidden spy cameras Hydra might have placed on it."</p><p>Steve still didn't believe everything Bucky was saying was true but there was nothing wrong with what Bucky said. Besides the rather cold shoulder, Bucky had been acting normal like per usual. Nothing seemed out of place besides the looks Bucky had been giving Tony.</p><p>"You promise nothing is going on between you and Tony?" Steve asked after a moment of consideration.</p><p>"Absolutely nothing you should be concerned about as far as I know," Bucky said with a shrug.</p><p>Steve let out a slow breath. "I'm just...I'm worried about him. He's been more quiet than what's normal."</p><p>"It's normal for him to be quiet?" Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow. "From what the other's told me, Tony loves to run his mouth."</p><p>Steve scowled. "They don't know anything about Tony. They think they do but they don't."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Stevie," Bucky said as the coffee finished.</p><p>Steve frowned then. "I didn't know you drank coffee."</p><p>"It isn't for me," Bucky admitted. "It's for Tony. He's been looking exhausted lately. Thought this might help."</p><p>Steve gritted his teeth from making any comment that could spill how he felt about that. "Tony shouldn't drink coffee. It's bad for him. He knows that."</p><p>"Well, it's not like you can really stop him," Bucky said simply. "He likes what he likes and will drink what he wants because it makes him happy. You do want him to be happy, don't you?"</p><p>Steve was ten seconds away from yelling so instead he sighed. "I'm going to go see him now actually. I'll give it to him."</p><p>Bucky looked like he wanted to protest that idea but only nodded, handing the coffee over. "I think he's down in the lab."</p><p>"Thank you," Steve said, brushing past Bucky who watched him go with worried eyes.</p><hr/><p>Tony was just finishing up his work, knowing his time limit for how long he was allowed in the lab when the doors opened.</p><p>He assumed it was Bucky who despite all of Tony's best efforts to make him stop, kept visiting him. He had made sure not to let anything else about him and Steve slip but he knew Bucky wasn't fooled in the least. But still, Tony couldn't help the warm feeling that bloomed in his chest at Bucky's stubbornness.</p><p>Tony turned to greet him, only to have the warm feeling turn cold. Because it wasn't Bucky. "What are you—?"</p><p>"Doing here?" Steve finished, walking over to the brunette who shrank back in his seat. "What? I'm not allowed to come visit you while you work?"</p><p>Tony turned his eyes to the floor. "You've...you've never shown a lot of...interest in my work before."</p><p>"And that's not starting now, I promise you," Steve said dismissively. "That isn't why I'm here. Do you want to take a guess as to why I'm here, Tones?"</p><p>The Omega glanced up at Steve, trying to scrutinize the blond's face for any indication as to why he was there but Steve's face was scarily blank. "I don't know."</p><p>"Really?" Steve asked, setting down the coffee on the table. Tony stared at it, confused. He didn't think Steve drank coffee. "Nothing to do with Bucky, even?"</p><p>Tony started, flinching as he looked back at Steve whose eyes narrowed.</p><p>"N-no," Tony stuttered out, already knowing Steve wouldn't believe it.</p><p>"Liar," Steve snarled, his hand lunging forward like a snake as it cracked across Tony's face. "Tell me the truth, Tony!"</p><p>"I don't know!" Tony exclaimed, his hand going to the slowly reddening mark on his cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about, okay?! I'm sorry!"</p><p>"You and Bucky. I'm not stupid, Tony. I've seen the way he looks at you. What did you tell him?!" Steve growled, grabbing Tony's wrist where the bruises from a few days ago were still trying to heal.</p><p>"I didn't tell him anything, I swear!" Tony sobbed, hating how tears threatened to fall.</p><p>Steve yanked Tony's arm, forcing the Omega up from his seat to stand only inches from Steve. He couldn't escape even if he wanted to. There was never an escape when Steve was like this. "I don't want you near him or him anywhere near you, do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Tony nodded quickly, unable to speak. His mouth felt glued shut, afraid that anything he said would make the situation worse.</p><p>"One more mistake Tony. One more mistake and we're done, understood?" Steve whispered. Tony's eyes went wide as he frantically nodded. "Stay away from Bucky. If he goes near you, you come to me. If he tries talking to you, you do <em>not</em> respond. If he tries touching you at all, I'll kill him. Friend or not. Stay the fuck away from him or else he's dead."</p><p>Tony was shaking, shivers running down his spine at the sadistic tone in Steve's voice. Steve wouldn't really kill his best friend, would he? Surely he was only saying this to scare Tony? Because if so, mission accomplished. "Y-yes, Alpha."</p><p>Steve looked Tony over for a moment, his eyes cold and unyielding before a smirk flickered on his face. "Such a good boy."</p><p>Tony choked back a sob as Steve leaned down to kiss him.</p><p>Outside the lab door, Bucky's hands were clenched into fists that yearned to plant themselves in Steve's face. But he could do nothing but tell himself that Tony would be okay, that he would save Tony from Steve sick abuse.</p><p>He wanted to march in there and punch Steve's lights out but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. Steve may be a sadistic bastard but he was smart. He could easily make Bucky the villain and could use anything as a weapon against either Bucky or Tony. And if Tony got seriously hurt, Bucky would never forgive himself.</p><p>He just had to wait for the right opportunity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Ooh, the drama! And, OH BOY, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN SOON WILL HAVE YA'LL SCREAMING IN BOTH HORROR AND JOY! Let's see which comes first XD✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days and Bucky noticed how Tony was actively avoiding him. He also noticed how cold Steve had grown towards him. Not that he really cared about that anymore.</p><p>He just didn't understand <em>why</em>.</p><p>Why was Steve being like this? He would never do this to an Omega. At least, not before he went into the ice. Back when they were just stupid kids, Steve always talked about how if he got an Omega he would spoil them rotten.</p><p>Bucky always used to tease him about how Steve would probably end up an Omega himself. The guy used to be a literal twig compared to what he was now. But Steve was nothing if not stubborn and seemed convinced he would be an Alpha.</p><p>Steve always used to go on about how he would change the way people treated Omega's. Back then, Omega's didn't have a lot of rights. They were only ever useful for breeding. Bucky never believed in all that though. He agreed with Steve that Omega's were treated poorly and it should be changed.</p><p>Then they come to the future where Omega's had equal rights as much as Alpha's and Beta's do. Of course, there were some people who were against the idea that Omega's should be treated as more than breeding people but the majority treated Omega's with respect.</p><p>He would have thought Steve would be happy about this. But now he learned Steve was one of the people who treated his Omega like they were beneath him.</p><p>Bucky wanted to know why.</p><p>He finally got to meet Thor, a giant blond who was basically a ginormous teddy bear. Bucky still wasn't sure he believed the whole 'god' thing but he wasn't about to argue. All in all, Thor was pretty funny.</p><p>Today, Bucky was in the training room, sparing against Natasha. He had to admit, it gave him a bit of a wake up call that she so easily brought him to the floor, pinned beneath her weight. Most people had trouble just landing a punch on Bucky but Natasha had no such problems as she was both small and fast, easily ducking out of the way of Bucky's fists, landing blow after blow like a professional boxer which Bucky didn't have too hard a time believing she might be.</p><p>Clint was at the sidelines, a bow slung over his shoulder, eating from a bag of chips as he watched Bucky get beaten up, sometimes calling out helpful things like 'now duck!' and 'not that way!'</p><p>Bucky eventually had to call timeout, stumbling away from Natasha who had a satisfied smirk on her face. Clint tossed them both water bottles, looking gleeful. "That was fun to watch."</p><p>"You want to go next, Barton?" Natasha asked to which Clint paled and shook his head.</p><p>"I don't have a death wish, thank you," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender.</p><p>Bucky managed a smile at that which quickly faded. He seemed to be finding it harder and harder to smile these days, knowing that somewhere in the Tower, Tony could be alone with Steve. It was driving him absolutely mental not being able to do anything about it.</p><p>"I saw Steve slap Tony," Bucky blurted out before his brain fully engaged what he was saying.</p><p>The two spies paused, Clint looking over at the door of the training room while Natasha looked as if she were bracing herself for a hit. "When?" She asked.</p><p>"A few days ago," Bucky mumbled. "In the lab. Steve went to see Tony and I followed him. He was...he thought Tony and I were going behind his back or something."</p><p>"And are you?" Clint asked, looking back at the super soldier.</p><p>Bucky sighed. "We're just friends, that's it. Tony made it clear he wasn't going to leave Steve. I'm trying to convince him but he just won't listen. He's afraid Steve is going to leave him if he goes anywhere near me so he's been avoiding me for the past three days and I'm going crazy worrying if he's okay or not."</p><p>"So long as he keeps turning up for dinner like he has been then he isn't too hurt, is he?" Clint said, trying to seem reassuring but not quite managing it.</p><p>"What if Tony is just really good at hiding it?" Bucky fretted. "He could be seriously injured and we wouldn't know about it."</p><p>"There's nothing we can do," Natasha reminded him. "Not unless Tony is willing to admit to Steve abusing him. We've been over this."</p><p>"I know! I know, okay? I'm just...gods, I just want him to be okay," Bucky sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "And he's not okay. He's beyond being okay and there's nothing I can do. I feel so goddamn useless."</p><p>"You're doing what you can," Natasha told him. "You're doing your best to make sure Tony isn't badly hurt. You're showing Tony that there is someone out there looking out for him, that he isn't alone. That's more than Steve has ever done for him."</p><p>"Except Steve is noticing," Bucky pointed out. "He knows something is going on between Tony and I. Steve knows I'm looking out for him and he doesn't like it. It's frustrating him and when Steve gets frustrated, he takes it out on Tony."</p><p>"Then we just need to be more careful about it," Clint concluded, spinning an arrow between his fingers.. "Steve is only suspecting you at the moment. He hasn't realized Natasha or I know yet since we're better at hiding emotion. If Tony says he'll admit Steve's hurting him then we can confront Steve. He'll try to convince us it's all Tony but we know better. Steve won't expect everyone to turn on him. It's our only advantage."</p><p>"The only problem is getting Tony to say Steve's been abusing him," Bucky muttered. "Which so far, Tony hadn't done."</p><p>"We just need to show him that we're here for him," Natasha explained. "The more he knows people are watching over him, the more confidence he'll get in opening up to us about it. It's just going to take time."</p><p>"I don't like feeling useless," Bucky grumbled, glaring down at the floor. "I need to know he's okay. Or at least physically. His mental state has probably been blown to smithereens."</p><p>"You could always check on him," Clint suggested, popping the last chip into his mouth. Bucky stared at him until Clint noticed. "Sorry, did you want a chip?"</p><p>"Were you even paying attention?" Bucky asked in exasperation.</p><p>"Honestly? No, I wasn't," Clint admitted, twirling his arrow again.</p><p>Natasha rolled her eyes, giving Bucky an apologetic look. "Clint has the attention span of a gerbil."</p><p>Clint stuck his tongue out at her as Bucky sighed.</p><p>"You know what?" Bucky said after a pause. "I'm going to go see him. I don't care what Steve says. Tony's my friend and I'm allowed to check on him. If he tries anything, well, it'll give me an excuse to punch his face in."</p><p>Clint snorted. "Good luck."</p><p>"Just be careful," Natasha said gently. "Let us know how Tony is later, okay?"</p><p>"Will do," Bucky said as he turned and headed for the showers deciding that was best to do first before going to see Tony.</p><p>Clint scrunched up his empty chip packet. "I'm starving. Let's get lunch."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒BE PREPARED FOR BAD THINGS HAPPENING TO TONY NEXT CHAPTER!!!✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: rape, strong language, strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony whimpered, his wrist aching where they were pinned above his head against the bed, his ass too sore, his lungs struggling to pull in breath from the hand around his throat.</p>
<p>Steve pounded into him unrelentingly, his grip tightening with each thrust forward. Tony half just wanted to black out so he wouldn't have to feel Steve's cock plunging into him, making his ass feel like it was being torn apart or have to listen to Steve telling what a good boy he was.</p>
<p>He felt <em>dirty</em>. He felt <em>unclean</em>. He felt <em>used</em>.</p>
<p>He wanted it all to stop. He wanted it to go back to the way it used to, when Steve was kind and caring. When Steve would never think to lay a single hand on Tony is any intent to harm. He wanted Steve to love him the way he used to. He wanted someone to save him.</p>
<p>He wanted Bucky.</p>
<p>Tony squeezed his eyes shut, biting harder at his lip as the pressure on his throat built up again to near unbearable before Steve relaxed his grip enough for Tony to breathe in more air. Steve wouldn't give him the easy way out of this.</p>
<p>"You feel so good, Tones," Steve groaned, flexing his fingers around Tony's neck. "So good. So fucking tight. You're such a slut for my cock that it's amazing you're still so tight."</p>
<p>Tony's face burned as he turned it away into the pillow. He hated how weak he was. He hated how he couldn't fight back. He let Steve use him over and over again. It was his own fault this was happening to him. If he was just stronger...</p>
<p>"Look at me, Tony," Steve growled suddenly, Tony's breath catching as he forced himself to look back up at Steve. He didn't want Steve getting angry at him for not behaving. It would only make this a hundred times worse.</p>
<p>Tony bit back a cry as Steve's thrusts grew rougher. He wanted to tell Steve to stop. In fact, he had told Steve to stop before this had even started, had told Steve he didn't want to do this but Steve hadn't listened.</p>
<p>Steve never listened.</p>
<p>"It h-hurts," Tony moaned, sounding pained. Steve only shook his head, leaning down to kiss Tony who was too afraid of what would happen if he tried to move away.</p>
<p>"Hush, Sweetheart," Steve murmured, kissing down Tony's jaw to his neck. "You're doing so well. Don't ruin it now."</p>
<p>"But—" Tony bit his own tongue. He told himself again that there was no arguing with Steve but for some reason, the message didn't seem to be sinking in.</p>
<p>Steve angled his hips just enough for him to drive into Tony's prostate, forcing a moan from Tony. "See? You're enjoying my cock, aren't you? Like the little slut you are. My slut."</p>
<p>Tony shook his head, tears slipping down his face. "N-no."</p>
<p>Steve paused, looking down at Tony. "What?"</p>
<p>"N-no. I s-said, no," Tony managed, his hands shaking in Steve's grip. "I d-don't want this. Let me g-go."</p>
<p>Steve looked rather astonished as if he couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Then his face hardened and he thrusted forward hard enough for Tony to yell in pain. "Shut your fucking mouth or else I'll shut it for you. You do what I say, is that understood?"</p>
<p>Tony gritted his teeth as he looked up at Steve determinedly, Bucky's concerned face flashing through his mind. "N-no."</p>
<p>Steve blue eyes darkened. "Is that right? We'll see about that, now won't we?"</p>
<p>Tony wasn't given the chance to respond with a protest, Steve starting up a brutal pact that had Tony screaming though he knew no one could hear him.</p>
<p>Their room was soundproof to anyone outside it and Jarvis wasn't active in their room, Steve ensured so ages ago before the abuse even started with the excuse of 'not liking his privacy violated by a machine'. Tony being head over heels in love agreed to have Jarvis turned off in there.</p>
<p>He had regretted the decision ever since.</p>
<p>"So fucking good, Sweetheart," Steve groaned, pounding faster and harder with each thrust. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna knot you up. Make you mine. What do you think?"</p>
<p>Horror and fear raced through Tony's veins like fire. Being knotted bound you to an Alpha, giving them more control over you than any other Alpha. Not to mention, he could become pregnant if they had no protection which Tony was sure Steve wasn't going to bother with.</p>
<p>"Please, Steve. D-don't," Tony pleaded with the blond, even though he knew it would fall on deaf ears.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Steve only moved his hand away so he could nip at Tony's neck. The Omega's breath hitched, shutting his eyes tight.</p>
<p>The worst possible thing to happen right now would be if Steve marked him. Doing that would bind Tony to Steve and there would be absolutely nothing anyone could do about it. Tony didn't want to be claimed by Steve but he knew if Steve chose to he would be powerless to stop it.</p>
<p>But thankfully, that wasn't the plan as Steve moved back, his thrusts growing erratic as he came closer to the edge. "Gonna knot you up, Sweetheart. Would you like that? You'd look so good being pregnant with my babies."</p>
<p>Tony whimpered, feeling the swell of Steve's cock inside him. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be a Father. He wasn't ready for that. Especially not with Steve.</p>
<p>"Please, Steve. Don't do th-this. I'll be good, I s-swear. Just please don't kn-knot me. I'm not r-ready—" Tony begged but it was no use as the pressure inside him became painful. He'd never been knotted before and he wished he never found out what it felt like.</p>
<p>"Good boy, Tony," Steve moaned, thrusted up into the brunette who squirmed uncomfortably. "Such a good boy, hm? Come on, Tony. Moan for me. You know you love it."</p>
<p>Tony refused to open his eyes, refused to look up at Steve. If he didn't then he could pretend he was with someone else. Someone who wouldn't hurt him. Someone who cared about him. Someone who loved him.</p>
<p>Tony let out a breathless little gasp at the next thrust, one word that would tear everything apart finally escaping him.</p>
<p>"Bucky."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒AND I OOP-✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: abuse, rape, self harm, strong language, strong violence, suicide attempt⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony froze at the exact same time that Steve did, the blond's body stilling above him.</p><p>Tony didn't dare make a sound or move a muscle despite Steve's cock still deep in him, knotted with Tony. He wanted to run but there was nowhere he could go that would be safe from Steve's rage that was sure to come.</p><p>"'Bucky'?" Steve repeated, scarily calm.</p><p>Tony swallowed, his throat dry as he tried to desperately find something to say that wouldn't result in Steve hurting him.</p><p>Nothing came to him. His mind was blank, having shut down in its panic. He couldn't think of a single thing he could say to make this any less worse than it already was.</p><p>"Steve, I...I was just..." Tony let out a shaky breath, knowing there was no way he could finish that sentence without being hurt.</p><p>"So you've been thinking about <em>him</em> the entire time?" Steve growled, eyes flashing dangerously. "I can't fucking believe...actually, no. I can believe that. You're such a fucking slut that it makes perfect sense, doesn't it?"</p><p>Tony shook his head frantically, unable to form any words. Nothing he said would help in this situation. He could only hope that Steve would have mercy on him.</p><p>"I should have known better. I should have known someone like you couldn't stay loyal to me. I've done everything for you, Tony. All I asked was for you to be a good Omega and you can't even do that!" Steve said, his voice rising with each word. "You're a fuck up! A mistake! I should never have dated you."</p><p>"No, Steve, p-please. I'm sorry. I'll be g-good. I'll be b-better. I promise!" Tony exclaimed, tears pooling in his eyes.</p><p>Steve was going to leave him. Steve was going to walk out of Tony's life and leave him alone. He couldn't lose Steve. He couldn't! Steve was all he had.</p><p>"You know what you're good for? The only thing you're good for?" Steve asked coldly. "All you're good for, all you'll ever be good for, it a quick fuck. That's all anyone would want from a dirty, slutty little Omega like you. You're a bitch, Tony. I hope you know that."</p><p>Tears slipped down Tony's cheeks at the acidic words. Even as Steve gripped his hips tight and began thrusting into him relentlessly, causing Tony to scream, the words seemed to hurt more.</p><p>Tony screwed his eyes shut, biting so hard at his lip that his teeth cut into the flesh.</p><p>"I'll ruin you, Tony. No one will ever want you again once I'm finished with you," Steve hissed, thrusting deep and hard.</p><p>Tony yelled out, squirming at the burning pain coming from inside his ass when something tore, his eyes going wide as he screamed.</p><p>Steve groaned then as he came inside Tony, ignoring Tony's whimpering cries as he rode out his orgasm. Tony felt Steve's knot go down inside him, enough for Steve to pull out, blood and cum dripping from Tony's stretched hole. "Look at the mess you make. Like a dirty whore. Did you like that, hm? Bet you did. Because you're a slut. Sluts like you love being used."</p><p>Tony tried to curl up into a ball, tried to block out the pain but Steve wouldn't allow that, reaching down and grabbing Tony's hair in a vice like grip, yanking painful.</p><p>"Get up," Steve demanded, standing himself as he forced Tony to stand on shaky legs. He could barely manage to stand straight, Steve's hand in his hair the only thing keeping him from falling over.</p><p>Steve smirked at the pitiful sight Tony made, bruises around his wrists, neck and hips, bite marks covering his shoulders and thighs. Blood and semen ran down his thighs, making a mess on the floor.</p><p>"How could anyone want you now?" Steve murmured, shoving Tony away from him who stumbled and fell to the floor like a stone in water, sinking into the darkness.</p><p>Steve stood over him, anger flashing through his eyes as he drew his leg back and kicked Tony square in the stomach. Tony wheezed, curling into himself. His arms went over his head to protect himself for another blow which came shortly after the first one.</p><p>"You really think that Bucky could ever love someone like you?" Steve asked, stomping down on Tony's fingers, causing the Omega to cry out in pain. "He could never love you! If he could see you now he would turn away in disgust. You're <em>pathetic</em>, Tony."</p><p>The words cut through Tony like a blade as another blow was delivered to the back of his head, everything going fuzzy around the edges.</p><p>Then it stopped, Steve panting hard as if he'd run a race as he crouched down beside Tony's shaking form. He grabbed Tony's hair once more, turning his head up to look at Steve. There were bruises now blooming on Tony's cheek. "We're done, Tony. It's over."</p><p>Tony let out a soft cry, trying to beg with his eyes for Steve to reconsider but the Alpha only let Tony's hair go as he stood. Tony watched with pained eyes as Steve got dressed, throwing on pants and a top.</p><p>"You know, I guess it was a good thing after all that I never really fell in love with you," Steve stated as he turned away, heading to the door and walking out before Tony could manage a single word for that.</p><p><em>'</em> <em>I</em> <em> never </em> <em>really</em> <em> fell in love </em> <em>with</em> <em> you.'</em></p><p>Tony sobbed, everything aching or burning with pain. He was bruised and bloodied and absolutely exhausted. He didn't want to keep doing this. He didn't want to be without Steve. He didn't want to be alone.</p><p>Painfully, Tony pushed himself up, shivering violently as shock settled in. Everything seemed to be going numb, the pain fading away as a ringing filled his ears.</p><p>Steve was gone. Steve had left. They were over. Done. That was it.</p><p>"N-no. No, no, no, n-no," Tony mumbled, his breathing catching with each breath.</p><p>Steve couldn't be gone. He couldn't have just left. He was just upset. He would come back. He had to.</p><p>But something told Tony that it wasn't going to happen. Steve was gone for good now. Tony was alone.</p><p>Tony swallowed, the shaking growing worse as he forced himself onto his legs, ignoring the fluids slipping down them as he made his way over to the bathroom, opening the door and stumbling inside.</p><p>His plan had been to have a shower, make himself presentable, to find Steve and beg for his forgiveness but as soon as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, his heart shattered.</p><p>He looked awful. Bruises were covering most of his body, blood and spend between his legs, dark circles under his eyes and his hair a mess. He didn't even look this bad after the torture in Afghanistan. It made him realize just how badly Steve had been with him.</p><p>A sob threatened to burst from Tony's lips as the genius walked closer to the mirror, noticing the small cuts over his arms. When had that gotten there? But then he remembered Steve's nails digging into his arms and he knew the answer.</p><p>His lip was split from where he'd bitten at it to hold back his cries, blood dripping down his chin. He was a bloodied, bruised mess.</p><p>Steve had done this.</p><p>Tony looked down at the sink, his eyes catching a glint of metal. He stared wide eyed at the shaving razor beside the sink. It had to be Steve's. Tony wasn't allowed his unless Steve was there to supervise. But normally Steve would lock them both away safely where Tony couldn't get to them.</p><p>Tony picked it up, swallowing hard as he looked at the sharp edge.</p><p>He glanced at his wrists, the black and purple bruises surrounding them and wondered how it would look with a little red.</p><p>Tony's breathing hitch, his heart thudding loudly as he slowly brought the razor to his bruised wrist. All it would take is one clean cut to make everything go away.</p><p>
  <em>'I could help you. If you wanted me to. You don't have to suffer, Tony.'</em>
</p><p>Tony squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of Bucky's voice in his head.</p><p>
  <em>'What makes you any different to him?'</em>
</p><p>Tony felt pain spike as the razor pressed into his skin.</p><p>
  <em>'I know I could treat you better.'</em>
</p><p>"I'm s-sorry, Bucky," Tony whispered.</p><p>He sliced down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒This is the part that should have you screaming in horror XD✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky headed towards the elevator to the room he knew Tony and Steve shared as he had asked Jarvis where their room was. He had just finished his shower and gotten dressed in clean clothes before heading to their room, a foreboding feeling in his chest, putting him on edge.</p><p>When the elevator opened he nearly ran down the hall to Steve and Tony's room. He had asked Jarvis earlier if Steve was in there but Jarvis had said he had seen the blond leave the room only minutes ago.</p><p>Bucky slowed as he reached the door, pausing before gently knocking. There was no reason for him to just barge in. He doubted Tony would appreciate it if he did.</p><p>But when nobody replied, Bucky became more and more anxious the longer he waited. "Jarvis, is Tony awake?"</p><p>"I do not know, Mr Barnes. I do not have access to see into Sir's room," Jarvis replied.</p><p>Bucky cursed, glancing around the hall nervously before testing the door handle. It was open.</p><p>He pushed the door open, glancing around the apparently empty room. The bed was unmade and abandoned, Tony nowhere in sight. Bucky walked carefully into the room, blue eyes sweeping the room for any sign of the genius.</p><p>His stomach lurched violently when he saw blood on the floor, staining the carpet. More worrying, it looked fresh. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was also on the bed, mixed with what Bucky could only guess as...</p><p>Bucky swallowed back bile.</p><p>"Tony?" Bucky called, wondering then if Tony was hiding, thinking Bucky was Steve. He didn't even blame Tony if he was hiding. Bucky would hide from Steve too. Scrap that. Likely he would punch Steve's face in if he tried to do to him what he'd done to Tony.</p><p>He swept his eyes around the room, finally landing on the bathroom door that was open just a crack. Bucky swallowed hard, seeing the droplets of blood leading into the bathroom.</p><p>He marched over to the door, slowly pushing it open. "Tony? You in here?"</p><p>There wasn't any answer but Bucky didn't need one when he saw the inside of the bathroom.</p><p>His eyes grew wide at the sight of Tony slumped on the floor, head resting against the cabinets under the sink, his legs stretched out in front of him, eyes closed. His hands were bloody, one holding what Bucky swore was a...</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Bucky rushed forward, dropping down beside Tony and pressed his fingers to the genius' neck, checking for a pulse.</p><p>Now that he was up close, he could see clearly the cuts along both of Tony's wrists, bleeding sluggish red blood, dripping down his hand to the tips of his fingers.</p><p>Bucky wanted to sob in relief when he found a pulse. It was faint, weak, barely there but it meant Tony was still alive and at that moment, that's all Bucky cared about.</p><p>He nearly called out for Jarvis before remembering the AI wasn't functional in Steve and Tony's room and cursed in frustration. He looked around, grabbing a towel off a hook and pressed it down on Tony's bleeding wrists, hoping to stem the flow of blood.</p><p>Another search of the bathroom and Bucky found a first aid kit. Surprisingly enough, this wasn't the first time he had to save someone from suicide though the circumstances were much different. Back then it was from the horror of war. Now it was from the abuse of someone Bucky had considered a friend.</p><p>"Stay with me, Tony," Bucky murmured, unzipping the kit and getting the necessary supplies he needed. He was half worried of Steve coming back and walking in on this little scene but at the moment, that was the least of Bucky's worries. All he was worried about was keeping Tony alive.</p><p>It took a while. Too long for Bucky's liking but it was done. Tony was still breathing more or less steady and was no longer bleeding out. He was safe for the now.</p><p>Bucky's hands were wet with Tony's blood but he couldn't bring himself to care as he glanced over Tony's bare form. He needed to cover Tony up before the genius got cold.</p><p>He put his arms under Tony, lifting him easily in his arms as he carried him back into the room. He gently set him on the bed, grabbing some clothes he hoped would fit Tony and expertly dressed Tony in minutes.</p><p>Wrapping Tony carefully in a blanket and double checking that Tony was okay and still breathing, Bucky lifted him back in his arms bridal style and walked to the door. It wasn't safe for Tony to be left in that room.</p><p>Bucky carried Tony to his own room, meeting nobody on his way. He needed to talk to Natasha and Clint about this he realized. Steve had gone way too far. Tony had tried to kill himself and had very nearly succeeded had Bucky not come to see him.</p><p>And Bucky was going to kill Steve in return.</p><p>He set Tony on his bed, not caring for the blood that stained the sheets red as he did. He could always get new ones.</p><p>Tony mumbled something in his sleep, curling up into a tight ball.</p><p>Bucky sighed, reaching out his hand and running it through Tony's brown curls. He hated the way Tony shied away from the touch, curling more into himself. Bucky moved away, giving Tony the space he clearly needed to feel safe.</p><p>"Jarvis, keep an eye on Tony for me," Bucky commanded. "No one comes into my room without my permission and Steve isn't allowed in here no matter what."</p><p>"Understood, Mr Barnes. I'll have you know that I checked Sir's vitals and they are currently stable though I would ask you to get Mr Banner to check Sir over," Jarvis stated, his tone holding concern and worry for his creator.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll do that," Bucky said, giving Tony one last worried glance before he headed to the door.</p><p>He made sure to shut it firmly behind him, hearing the click of the lock engaging and took comfort in the fact that no one could get in without forcing entry which would cause Jarvis to alert him.</p><p>Now to deal with the cause of all of this. As soon as Bucky got his hands on him he would do good on the promise he made to tear apart the person who had harmed Tony.</p><p>"Jarvis, where is Steve?" Bucky asked, hands clenched into fists.</p><p>"In the lounge area with the other Avengers, Mr Barnes," Jarvis informed him.</p><p>Bucky's eyes turned dark. "Perfect."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Who's ready for Steve to get what's coming for him?!✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language, strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was sitting in the lounge, watching the daily news. On one of the other couches sat both spies, Clint sharing his bowl of chips with Natasha.</p><p>Thor was chatting away with Bruce who was catching Thor up on what had been going on since he left for Asgard who in turn mentioned something about Loki. Clint glanced at Thor when he mentioned the Mischief god's name but said nothing.</p><p>"Where's Anthony?" Thor asked suddenly as if just realizing the genius wasn't there. "I have yet to greet him."</p><p>Everyone looked to Steve who merely shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"</p><p>Clint raised an eyebrow. "Um, probably because you're his boyfriend?"</p><p>Steve's face was blank. "Not anymore he's not."</p><p>Clint and Natasha shared a look before Clint looked back at Steve. "Really?"</p><p>Steve glanced over at him, his eyes cold. "Yes, really. Problem?"</p><p>Clint shrugged his shoulders. "No problem. Just kinda curious as to why."</p><p>Steve scowled at this. "It's none of your business why. It's over between us. End of story."</p><p>Clint whistled lowly, causing Steve to glare before suddenly standing.</p><p>"I'm going to move out my stuff from Tony's room. It's better than sitting here and being judged," Steve stated angrily, turning to walk off but didn't get that far when he almost nearly ran into someone. He backed up and glared when he saw who it was. "Sorry, Buck. Didn't see you there—"</p><p>Steve didn't see Bucky's fist coming until he felt it crack across his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards with a cry of pain, but didn't get far before the next blow landed straight to his eye.</p><p>Bucky grabbed the front of Steve's shirt, slamming him against the wall and looked seconds away from ending Steve right then and there if it wasn't for Thor wrapping a large arm around his torso and dragging him back until he was forced to let Steve go.</p><p>Steve was gasping, leaning against the wall for support as he looked up to meet Bucky's glare which was bordering on insane.</p><p>"How could you fucking do that to him?!" Bucky shouted, struggling in Thor's grip but couldn't break from it. "How could you do such sick things to him?! What is <em>wrong</em> with you?!"</p><p>Steve was slowly gaining a black eye and his lip was split, bleeding red but he didn't even look fazed, meeting Bucky's heated gaze. It only took seconds for Steve to understand what, or more accurately, who, he was talking about. "He got what he deserved."</p><p>Bucky yelled, renewing his struggle with more effort. He wanted to tear Steve to pieces, to rip him in half, to put him through all the pain that the blond had put Tony through. He wanted Steve to suffer. He wanted Steve <em>dead</em>.</p><p>Natasha was suddenly in front of him, hands on his shoulders as she looked him in the eyes, distracting him momentarily from Steve. "Bucky, I need you to calm down. Just think rationally for a few minutes. I need to know if Tony is safe. Where is he? Tell me where he is, Buck."</p><p>Bucky tried to calm himself down enough to talk, keeping his eyes on Natasha. "My room. He's asleep at the moment. He needs Bruce though."</p><p>Natasha nodded, turning to the scientist who looked beyond confused and shocked as he looked between Natasha, Bucky and Steve. "Bruce, Tony is in Bucky's room. He needs medical attention. I need you to go check and make sure he's stable."</p><p>Bruce glanced at Steve who was giving Clint death glares as the archer had his bow drawn and an arrow aimed at Steve's head.</p><p>"O-okay. I'll, uh, go do that," Bruce stuttered out as he stood and practically raced from the room. No doubt the whole situation had made Bruce uncomfortable and close to hulking out which would do nobody any good.</p><p>"Okay, Bucky. Tell us what happened," Natasha told him, green eyes gentle but firm.</p><p>Bucky swallowed at the sick feeling that rised at what he'd seen. "Tony was...in the bathroom. Naked. With his wrists cut. He tried to commit suicide because of <em>him</em>," Bucky gave Steve a pointed look. "It didn't take a genius to figure out he'd raped him again and this time Tony obviously had enough."</p><p>Bucky glared in hatred at Steve who was looking down at the floor, almost as if he felt guilty.</p><p>But then he looked up and Bucky saw with sick horror that Steve was <em>smiling</em>. Like this was all one big joke to him.</p><p>"I knew he wasn't strong enough," Steve said, unconcerned for the blood running down his chin from his split lip. "He's not stable enough to be on his own. I knew breaking up with him would be a death sentence for Tony. Only, I wouldn't be the one to kill him. Tony would do that all on his own."</p><p>Bucky's bloody hands clenched, blood from Tony. Tony who was currently asleep after a near death. He had to keep it together for Tony's sake. He wouldn't let Steve bait him.</p><p>"Clint, call Fury," Natasha told the archer who looked rather reluctant to lower his bow. "I'll keep him in check."</p><p>Clint muttered under his breath as he withdrew his bow and slung it back over his shoulder. He pulled out his phone, dialing a number and put it to his ear, walking a little ways away as he spoke with the person over the phone.</p><p>Thor slowly released Bucky, assuming the Alpha was now more or less calmer than he had been. Bucky guessed Thor must be either very confused or very sick with Steve at the moment. Perhaps both. Poor guy only just came back to Earth and now he had to deal with this.</p><p>Steve spat blood onto the floor, glaring over at Bucky. "He's in love with you, you know? Not that it matters. He's too <em>broken</em> for you to fix. I know you think you're going to be his knight in shining armor but you're not. He'll kill himself within the week."</p><p>Bucky didn't even think before he kicked out at Steve's stomach, winding the blond who fell to his knees, just the right height for Bucky to smash his metal fist into the side of Steve's head, knocking him out cold. Steve slumped against the wall, eyes closed but still, unfortunately breathing.</p><p>Clint came back over, sparring only a glance at Steve unconscious form. "Fury and some Shield Agents are coming over to collect him. Unfortunately, we still need Tony to admit to the abuse as proof."</p><p>"He has two cuts from attempt suicide across his wrists and bruises all over his body. How much proof does this Fury want?" Bucky demanded.</p><p>Clint shook his head. "That's just the way it is, man. Nothing we can really do about it. Steve will go to jail no matter what but if Tony admits to the abuse then we can put Steve away for a really long time."</p><p>Bucky gave a frustrated sigh but didn't argue. The longer they could put Steve away for, the better.</p><p>It was nearly thirty minutes later when Shield Agent's were pouring into the room, five of them at least though they moved so fast and efficiently that Bucky could have been wrong. They cuffed Steve's wrists together who still hadn't woken up and dragged him up and from the room.</p><p>Fury was talking to Natasha about what had happened, Bucky tuning out until Fury asked who had knocked Steve out.</p><p>"That was me," Bucky spoke up. "I did that. And I'd do it again."</p><p>Fury raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Good work."</p><p>The man beside Fury, apparently named Coulson, smiled at Bucky's confused look, obviously having thought he'd be getting into trouble. Bucky saw how Coulson kept glancing at Clint who had grown more and more quiet since Bucky had told them all what Steve had done.</p><p>Bucky watched at Coulson walked over to Clint who looked up at the Agent with unreadable eyes. Coulson said something to Clint who nodded in response, taking the hand that Coulson offered. Coulson tugged at Clint's hand, leading him out the room but Bucky didn't worry too much. If Natasha trusted these people then he did too.</p><p>Eventually Fury said he needed to get back to headquarters to sort all this out. He gave Bucky an approving sort of nod before turning and leaving through the elevator.</p><p>Natasha walked over to Bucky who gave her a slightly pained smile but it wasn't false. Not exactly. He was glad Steve was now locked up but he wished it hadn't happened the way it did.</p><p>"Where's Clint?" Natasha asked.</p><p>Bucky glanced at the room he had seen the archer and the Agent had disappeared through. "He was talking with the Shield Agent. Coulson?"</p><p>"Phil? That's good. Phil will keep Clint calm," Natasha said before noticing Bucky's curious look. "Clint doesn't do well in situation that involve sexual abuse. He never has. I think today just made what was happening a lot more real for him. Phil is his handler and will know how to take care of him."</p><p>Bucky nodded, letting that sink in. "Do you think Tony will be safe from Steve now that he's gone?"</p><p>Natasha sighed. "Physically, yes. So long as we keep an eye on him so he can't hurt himself then he'll be okay. It's more the mental side of it that I'm worried about."</p><p>Bucky chewed his lip, wondering if he did the right thing leaving Steve alive. He kept thinking if he had only killed Steve when he had the chance...</p><p>But he wouldn't have. Despite everything Steve had done, Bucky wouldn't have been able to go through with it. Steve had still been his friend, even if he was anything but that now.</p><p>"This isn't just about protecting Tony, is it?" Natasha said suddenly, green eyes calculating as always as they settled on Bucky. "There's more going on. Between you and Tony, I mean. Isn't there?"</p><p>Bucky swallowed down the lump in his throat as he turned away without answering, heading back to Tony's room to check on the Omega.</p><p>It was over now. That's all that mattered.</p><p>How wrong he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒And this is the part that should have you screaming in joy! Well, sorta 😅 I can just feel the outrage of all the people who wanted Steve dead. But then, what would be the fun in that? 😈✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was awake when Bucky arrived at his room.</p>
<p>Bruce stood by the bed, checking over Tony's left wrist, looking up when Bucky came in. "Hey, glad you're here," he said, gently placing Tony's hand back on the sheets beside the genius.</p>
<p>Tony looked over, brown eyes looking glassy. Bucky's heart clenched as he drew nearer, watching Tony for any signs of discomfort or distress at the action but Tony stayed more or less relaxed.</p>
<p>"I had to give him some pain medicine," Bruce told him as Bucky came to the right side of the bed. "He's been asking for you."</p>
<p>Bucky swallowed, looking down at Tony who in turn still had his eyes on the Alpha. Bucky crouched down beside the bed, reaching out a hand and took it as a good sign that Tony didn't shy away. "Hey, Tones. You doing okay?"</p>
<p>Tony hummed, leaning into the touch, eyes slipping shut. "'M okay."</p>
<p>"That's good to hear. Are you in much pain?" Bucky murmured, tugging lightly at Tony's brown curls. Thankfully he'd washed his hands before coming here so they were no longer sticky with Tony's blood.</p>
<p>Tony shook his head. "Don't feel nothin'."</p>
<p>Bucky managed a smile at the goofy one Tony sent him. "That's good I think. It means the pain medicine is working. Do you remember much?"</p>
<p>Tony's smile faded, his eyes filling with tears as he turned his head away.</p>
<p>Bucky mentally cursed himself as he took Tony's hand. He saw the stitches on Tony's wrists that Bruce must've done while Bucky had been dealing with Steve. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. Steve is gone."</p>
<p>Tony looked back at him, brown eyes wide. "He's...?"</p>
<p>"He's in Shield custody," Bucky promised. "He can't hurt you anymore."</p>
<p>Tony's hands were shaking ever so slightly, Bucky could feel it. He squeezed gently, trying to calm Tony down though gentle touch but he wasn't sure how well that was working as tears slipped down the genius' cheeks.</p>
<p>Bucky reached up to wipe them away. "You're safe, do you understand? Steve isn't here. He's locked up, away from you."</p>
<p>Bucky heard as Bruce left, shutting the door lightly behind him. Bucky didn't mind being left alone with Tony though. Not at all.</p>
<p>"W-why?" Tony asked shakily.</p>
<p>"Why what?" Bucky murmured softly.</p>
<p>Tony blinked rapidly, looking down at the stitches along the length of his wrists, Bucky's hand in his, grounding him. "Why did he h-hurt me?"</p>
<p>Bucky bit his lip, unsure exactly how to answer that. Especially when he didn't know the answer himself. Not really.</p>
<p>"Because he's a sick person. He's manipulative and took pleasure out of hurting you. Some people are just like that. They're sick and twisted. They have no excuse for the things they do. You did nothing to deserve what Steve did to you," Bucky told him.</p>
<p>"I-I should have been b-better," Tony stuttered out, his breath speeding up. "I should have been g-good for him. But I wasn't. He had to p-punish me to make me b-behave. I was b-bad."</p>
<p>"You're weren't bad. You're not bad," Bucky stated firmly, forcing himself to keep his tone calm and soothing despite the anger spiking through him. "You're amazing, Tony. You're the most kindest, caring and loyal person I've ever met. I've never met an Omega like you but I'm glad I did. I wouldn't change a thing about you."</p>
<p>Tony pressed his lips together tight as he held out his arms, inviting Bucky to him without words. Bucky stood, clambering into the bed and rested beside Tony, more or less sitting up. Tony instantly pressed himself into Bucky's side, clinging tight to the Alpha's shirt and buried his face into Bucky's shoulder.</p>
<p>Bucky put his arms around the distressed Omega, murmuring soothing words as Tony let himself be taken care of for a change. "He's gone now. We're going to make sure he stays locked up for a long time. But we need your help with it."</p>
<p>Tony peeked up at Bucky, his eyes questioning.</p>
<p>Bucky sighed. "We need you to talk to Fury and tell him what Steve did. Not in detail," Bucky assured when he saw panic flash across Tony's face. "You just have to state that Steve was abusing you both physically and...and sexually."</p>
<p>Tony flinched, his breath hitching as he turned his face back into Bucky's shoulder. "I don't...I d-don't think I can do that. I c-can't."</p>
<p>"You don't have to decide now," Bucky said, running a hand back through Tony's hair. "It isn't necessarily. Steve is going to jail no matter what. There's too much evidence to what he did not to. But if you admit to it then we can have him put away for a very long time."</p>
<p>Tony nodded, his face still mushed into Bucky's shoulder. Hiding, Bucky thought, though he wasn't sure what from. Perhaps the whole situation.</p>
<p>"Why did you do it?" Tony mumbled, peeking back up at Bucky once more.</p>
<p>Bucky frowned. "Because it was the right thing to do. No one deserves to be hurt like that. And I would do it a million times over if it meant you'd be safe."</p>
<p>Tony looked...disappointed. "That's the only reason you did it?"</p>
<p>Bucky paused before smiling softly. "There was one other reason."</p>
<p>Hope flickered across Tony's face. "Which was?"</p>
<p>Bucky licked dry lips, suddenly nervous. What if Tony wasn't ready for something like this so soon? After everything Steve had done...</p>
<p>But one look at Tony's face steeled Bucky's nerves. Tony's expression seemed to be screaming 'don't treat me like glass'. Bucky knew firsthand what that feeling was like. Back in the war the older soldiers always treated him like something fragile that could break. He ended up showing them just how unbreakable he was. Now he would give Tony the chance to do the same.</p>
<p>"This," Bucky whispered, leaning down just as Tony lurched up and kissed him. Bucky couldn't help but smile into that kiss, thinking of only one thing.</p>
<p>Tony wasn't breakable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Or iS hE?!?! *cackles*✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: character death, murder, strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony mumbled something unintelligible as he blinked his eyes open, looking around the dark room. It must be night, he guessed as he stretched out across the bed.</p><p>As soon as he woke up properly, he realized he wasn't going back to sleep and sighed. It happened more often than not. Bucky never minded. He always said Tony could wake him up to keep him company but Tony didn't want to wake him.</p><p>They'd been together for just over a month now. The other Avengers had been super supportive about it. Tony was happy with the way things were now. Everything was perfect and Tony hoped it never changed.</p><p>Getting his confident and self esteem back had been a struggle. It still wasn't completely stable. Not always. But he was trying. The other's were always there to help him if needed and Bucky was someone Tony could always rely on. He wouldn't change what he had for the world.</p><p>As for what Steve had done to him physically, Tony had thankfully been given the all clear after a couple weeks. He'd suffered a head injury but nothing too serious. His wrist had healed up nicely, only scars being a reminder of what he'd done. The bruises had healed too, his skin looking healthy once more.</p><p>He'd been eating more, gaining weight again steadily. It was one of the issues they still had. Tony's eating habits and thinking he was too fat to be allowed anything he really wanted was a working progress. But the <em>were</em> making progress.</p><p>Tony and Bucky never did anything besides kisses. Tony just wasn't ready to go further. Or ever. Bucky had told him it was okay, that he could wait and if Tony was never ready for anything sexual then he would understand. Bucky never pushed him about it.</p><p>After what Steve had done, Bucky knew Tony needed time, especially after Bruce had told Tony he had found a tear in his anus after Steve brutally raping him. Tony hadn't coped well with that even though he knew it would heal eventually. But still, it set back sexual relations way back though Bucky constantly reminded him he was okay with it.</p><p>But what use was he as an Omega then?</p><p>Tony glanced around the dark room he and Bucky shared and sighed again. Maybe he could go down to the lab for a bit? He could sneak out now before Bucky woke up, get some work done and meet his Alpha for breakfast later. Bucky wouldn't mind.</p><p>Tony nodded to himself and went to get up when strong arms wrapped around his middle, making Tony hum softly as they pulled him back against a hard chest. Tony relaxed into the hold, thoughts of going down to the lab flying from his mind. It was so much warmer in bed. Besides, there was no Bucky down in the lab.</p><p>"I didn't mean to wake you," Tony murmured, letting out a slow breath, letting sleepiness wash back over him. "I was just gonna go down to the lab. Was gonna get some work done. But it's warmer here."</p><p>Tony was unconcerned when Bucky didn't respond immediately. Likely, he probably had already fallen back asleep or had cuddled Tony against him in his sleep out of reflex. It wouldn't have been the first time and Tony hoped it wouldn't be the last time either. It reminded him that Bucky loved him.</p><p>Then he chuckled and Tony's blood ran cold because that...that wasn't Bucky's laugh. He hadn't heard that laugh in so long and had hoped he would never have to hear it again.</p><p>"You were going to the lab? Without my permission?" He whispered, his tone dark, his grip on Tony suddenly too tight, making him feel as though he were suffocating.</p><p>It wasn't possible.</p><p>"Steve?" Tony whispered, his voice barely audible in the silence.</p><p>"Who else would it be, sweetheart?" Steve murmured, placing a kiss to the back of Tony's neck who shuddered in response.</p><p>"Th-this isn't real. It can't be. It's a d-dream. A nightmare," Tony said, trying in vain to convince himself, even as he felt Steve grip his arm and pull him around until Tony faced him.</p><p>Steve's eyes were the same as always. Emotionless and dark. Like the depths of the ocean holding horrors Tony didn't want to know about. He squirmed, trying to break the hold Steve had on him but Steve only squeezed tighter enough that Tony knew it was going to leave bruises.</p><p>"You should know better than to sneak off to the lab," Steve told him, a sickly sweet smile appearing on his face. "But then again, you never were good at following rules, were you? Guess I'll have to remind you of your lessons."</p><p>"P-please, Steve, don't" Tony breathed. "No!"</p><p>He yanked his arm from Steve's grip, scrambling back on the bed but didn't get much further before Steve was pinning him down to the bed on top of him.</p><p>Tony screamed, only for Steve to cover his mouth with a large hand. Tony opened his mouth and bit down as hard as he could. Steve yelled, pulling his back back.</p><p>Tony flinched as it came down again, cracking against his cheek. He could taste blood in his mouth, metallic like copper.</p><p>"Be a good boy, Tony," Steve murmured, ignoring the small whimper Tony made. "So good for me, always."</p><p>Tony turned his face away when Steve leaned down to kiss him. "Th-this isn't real. You're in jail. Bucky and the other's...they saved me. You're not here. You can't be!"</p><p>Steve looked at Tony with both bemusement and a dangerous edge. "Bucky? My Bucky? Bucky Barnes? Oh, sweetheart. You really don't know when to stop, do you? You should really know better than to bring up my dead best friend."</p><p>"He isn't d-dead," Tony stated, though his voice shook. "He's alive. You're meant to be in p-prison. Where's Bucky? What have you done to him?!"</p><p>Steve smirked, one that made Tony shudder. "You must have hit your head a lot harder than we realized. Don't worry, Tones. I'll take good care of you."</p><p>His his head? When had he hit his head? His head was fine!</p><p>Tony shook even as Steve gripped his chin, forcing his face up and kissed him roughly.</p><p>Tony couldn't breathe. His chest was constricting painfully, his heart aching as he tried to get his bearings of the situation but his mind was in chaos.</p><p>This couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare. A mistake. Please, let it be a bad dream. Please, please, please—!</p><p>Tony gasped when Steve who had been kissing his lips suddenly moved down his jaw to neck and bit down harshly, teeth breaking skin and drawing blood.</p><p>"There," Steve murmured, lapping at the blood that spilled. "Now you're mine."</p><p>Tony laid frozen, unable to comprehend what had happened.</p><p>Steve had claimed him.</p><p>"No," Tony mumbled before yelling, shoving hard at Steve's chest. "No! Get off me! I hate you! I hate yo—"</p><p>Tony choked as Steve wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed until Tony couldn't draw breath. Tony's hands flew to his throat, trying to tug Steve's hands away but they wouldn't budge.</p><p>"Oh, Tony. You poor little Omega," Steve murmured, ignoring Tony's choked off cries. "You shouldn't fight back. Have you really forgotten everything I've taught you?"</p><p>Steve loosened the tight grip on his throat, allowing Tony to gulp down a few breathes.</p><p>"Remember, Tony. This is your own fault," Steve murmured, kissing away the tears that slipped down Tony's cheeks. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. "I'm only trying to make you be a good Omega. You want to be good for me, don't you?"</p><p>Tony tried to speak, to say no but his mouth wouldn't work as dawning realization hit him like a freight train.</p><p>This wasn't a dream. It was real. Bucky...Bucky had been the dream. Escaping Steve at last had all been a dream his brain had made up. This was the reality.</p><p>And that broke Tony. It broke him like nothing else Steve had ever done to him had.</p><p>"What was the lesson, Tony? Remember the lesson I told you?" Steve murmured, the hand around his throat tightening once again, slowly cutting off Tony's breath.</p><p>"Th-this isn't your f-fault. It's m-mine," Tony gasped out.</p><p>Steve cocked his head to the side, the smirk on his face sharp, his blue eyes dark. "I don't remember telling you that one...but I think I like it."</p><p>Tony's mind was fuzzing up. He couldn't fight back as the air slowly left his lungs. And a part of him didn't want to. He wanted to give up.</p><p>Steve ran his free hand up and down Tony's bare chest, fingers circling the arc reactor. The hand tightened impossibly so around his throat. "Tell me you love me, Tony."</p><p>Tony took a shuddering breath, possibly his last as his eyes slipped shut.</p><p><em>'I </em> <em>hate</em> <em> you, </em> <em>I</em> <em> hate you, </em> <em>I</em> <em> hate yo—'</em></p><p>"I l-love you...Bucky."</p><p>Everything went black.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The End.</span> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒I'm totally screwing with y'all 🤣 There's still two more chapters to go! And boy oh boy are ya'll in for a treat of a lifetime...if treats were bitter and full of acid that is 😈✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: mentions of violence, strong language, unintentional self harm⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony's eyes snapped open at the same time that he let out a strangled yell. Strangled because there were hands around his throat, cutting off his air. The realization only made him yell louder.</p><p>"Tony! Tony, stop! Let go! Tony, you have to let go!" A voice was yelling in his ear, trying to sound calm and soothing but was clearly failing at the task as it rose the longer Tony refused to listen to it.</p><p>The hands were pulled away from his throat rather roughly, nails raking at the soft skin.</p><p>"Tony, I'm here. Breathe for me, okay?" The voice said, calming to a slightly less loud tone. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Tony blinked repeatedly, finally focusing on the face above him, deep blue eyes that held nothing but concern, long dark hair framing their face.</p><p>"B-Bucky?" Tony croaked out, his voice rough.</p><p>Bucky's smile looked rather strained. "Glad you're back with me. Remember where you are?"</p><p>Tony swallowed repetitively, looking around. "Our r-room?"</p><p>"That's right. Remember why we're in here?" Bucky murmured, hands stroking Tony's hair as the genius tried to think.</p><p>"Because...because you and me s-sleep together," Tony mumbled, relaxing slowly as his muscles untensed as the familiar weight of Bucky above him. Not Steve. Steve wasn't here. Just Bucky. Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. "You're w-warm."</p><p>Bucky chuckled, tugging lightly at the stands of Tony's hair, enough for it to feel reassuring that this was real, that he wasn't stuck in another dream but not enough for it to hurt. "Am I? Never noticed."</p><p>"Really warm," Tony murmured, shaky hands reaching up to wrap around Bucky's neck, pulling him down so he could bury his face into Bucky's neck. "Wha's the time?"</p><p>"Five in the morning," Bucky said, making Tony grimace.</p><p>"'M sorry for waking you," Tony said, his voice muffled. "Didn't mean to. Accident."</p><p>How could Bucky be okay with this? He woke up his Alpha with stupid dreams. Again. It wasn't the first time and Tony doubted it would be the last. How did Bucky put up with him? What if Bucky got sick of it and punished him? What if—</p><p>"Tony, look at me," Bucky said softly. Tony drew back, looking up at his Alpha warily but Bucky only smiled reassuringly. "I can see where your mind's at. But I'm not Steve, remember?"</p><p>Tony flinched at the name of his past abuser, looking away. "I'm sorry. I know you're n-not. It's just—"</p><p>"I know, Tones," Bucky said before Tony could finish explaining. "It's hard. I get that. Take as much time as you need, Doll. I'll still be here when you finally figure out you're free. You don't have to worry about being hurt like that ever again."</p><p>Tony felt tears threatening to appear as he pushed his face into Bucky's chest, letting Bucky's familiar scent wash over him and calm his jumpy nerves.</p><p>He was safe. He had Bucky. Steve was gone.</p><p>"Feeling a bit better?" Bucky murmured softly. Tony nodded into his chest. "Okay, that's good. Lemme see your neck. You scratched it up pretty bad."</p><p>Tony flushed in embarrassment, realizing the hands that had been around his neck were his own. It wasn't the first time that this had happened either. It was way too dangerous for it to keep happening but so far they had found nothing to discourage it.</p><p>Bucky tilted Tony's head back, gently brushing fingers over the scratch marks before sighing softly. "They're not too bad. I'm more worried about the bruised you're gonna get from this."</p><p>Tony ignored the stinging prick of oncoming tears. He wouldn't cry. He was stronger than that.</p><p>Tony bit his lip, feeling Bucky's lips brush his neck in a gentle kiss. "Mark me."</p><p>The words were out before Tony could fully process what it was he'd said. When he did however, he didn't find himself stumbling back on his words or fear setting in. It felt...right. He wanted to be marked by Bucky. Tony wanted to be his.</p><p>Bucky moved back, blue eyes so much like Steve's yet they were completely different. There was a warmth there that hadn't been in Steve's eyes for far too long. "Tony, I'm not sure if you're—"</p><p>"Please, Bucky," Tony begged, hands reaching up to take Bucky's. His hands were as warm as the rest of Bucky. "I want this. I want to be yours."</p><p>Bucky swallowed, eyes searching Tony's face as if he could find something false or off. But Tony meant it. He really did. He wanted this with Bucky. "If you're sure..."</p><p>Tony exhaled shakily. "I don't think I've been more sure of anything in my entire life."</p><p>Bucky squeezed Tony's hand tightly. "I just don't want to hurt you. I want you to be completely ready, not something you decided to do half asleep in early morning."</p><p>"Please, Bucky. I swear I want this. It...it would help," Tony chewed his lip, looking down at Bucky's hands holding his. "It would help me move on. From him. I keep having these dreams of him claiming me, making me his forever. But I don't want that. I want you to claim me. I want to be your Omega and you to be my Alpha."</p><p>Bucky looked Tony over before a smile spread across his face. "You're really sure about this, aren't you?"</p><p>Tony nodded frantically. "I am. I really fucking am. Please, Buck. Mark me."</p><p>Bucky eyes drifted to Tony's neck. "If you change your mind, just tell me to stop and I won't bite."</p><p>Tony nodded again, more insistently as Bucky tilted his head back to the side, exposing the side of Tony unmarked skin besides light scratches from earlier.</p><p>Bucky leaned down, kissing lightly at a part of scratched skin. Tony's breath hitched in his throat, but not from fear. It was excitement, anticipation. He'd always dreamed of finding an Alpha to mark him and now he had Bucky, the one person who would always take care of him, be there for him and protect him. It was more than Tony could ever ask for.</p><p>"Mark me," Tony breathed, closing his eyes so all he could do was feel Bucky's lips on his throat.</p><p>Bucky took another moment to place soft kisses on all the little scratches before moving onto a patch of unscratched skin. There was a pause where Tony knew Bucky was checking to see if Tony wanted to change his mind. But Tony didn't say a word in protest so Bucky took it as an okay to keep going.</p><p>He bit down.</p><p>Tony gasped at the pain that was always spoken of when you got marked. Skin broke, blood welling up that Bucky quickly lapped away, soothing the wound that had turned into pleasant warmth.</p><p>Tony panted softly as Bucky looked up at him with concerned eyes though they were full of love and hope too. Tony couldn't get enough of it.</p><p>Tony was marked. He was Bucky's.</p><p>Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Bucky didn't even hesitate to kiss back just as passionately.</p><p>Tony hated that he had to pull away for breath which he did with much reluctance, panting hard.</p><p>"I love you," Bucky murmured softly.</p><p>Tony's mouth parted in shock. Bucky had...he said...he couldn't have...could he?</p><p>Tears welled up before Tony could stop them. Panic flashed across Bucky's face, obviously thinking he had said something wrong but it was the complete opposite. It had never sounded more right.</p><p>"I-I love you too. I love you so f-fucking much," Tony stuttered out, his heart fluttering.</p><p>The only person he'd said those words to before was Steve. But it didn't feel strange or as if he was betraying Steve by saying them to Bucky. Because he really did love Bucky.</p><p>Tony remembered how Steve had never said 'I love you' to him except once. Back at the very start before the abuse began, he remembered those words passing Steve's lips.</p><p>Tony hadn't said them back.</p><p>He had regretted that at first as Steve had left, gone on a run saying he needed to clear his head. He was gone for hours but Tony hadn't gone looking for him, giving Steve the space he clearly needed.</p><p>When he did come back, he didn't speak to Tony until the next day. He had said that it was okay if Tony wasn't ready to say it, that he could wait. But the smile he had given Tony had sent shivers down the geniuses back. Something hadn't been right about it.</p><p>The very first time Tony had said it back had been at knifepoint, Steve threatening to cut his neck open if he didn't say it back.</p><p>It still hurt to think about.</p><p>Bucky squeezed his hand, bringing Tony back to reality. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He had Bucky now. He had to remember that Steve was locked up in Shield custody. He was safe here. Steve couldn't hurt him anymore.</p><p>"It's good to hear that, Doll," Bucky said, leaning down to kiss Tony once again.</p><p>Tony met him halfway. He was safe now. He was happy. He had Bucky who loved him, had said so. Steve was in jail and could never hurt him again. He had everything he could ever want.</p><p>Everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Reading all the horrified/confused comments last chapter gave me a good laugh, honestly. Hopefully you understand now that it was just a nightmare Tony had. I thought ya'll deserved some soft Tony and Bucky so this is the chapter for it. Only one more chapter to go! Who's ready?! 👀✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language, strong violence⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve sat on the cell bench, staring absently at the small window that was barred high up the wall. He could reach it if he stretched but there was no way he could fit through it even without the bars covering it.</p><p>Footsteps sounded, warning Steve of someone approaching and turned his head, a smirk flickering across his face when he saw who it was. "Director Fury."</p><p>Fury didn't share Steve's smile. "You think this is some sort of joke, Rogers? Because it isn't funny."</p><p>"Who said it was a joke?" Steve asked, cocking his head to the side. "I don't recall laughing."</p><p>"If you think you're getting out of this, you're not," Fury told him, leaning against the cell bars. "Stark has already confessed to what you did to him. That one confession out of him is all we need to put you away for a <em>very</em> long time."</p><p>Steve did laugh then, a cold sound that held no real humor. "It is funny that you think you can pin me down so easily like I did to Tony."</p><p>Fury pushed himself off from the bars, scowling in disgust. "If I had it my way this would be your last day to live. People like you make me sick because you feel no remorse, no guilt for what you do, do you?"</p><p>"Would it shock you if I said you're right?" Steve asked, slowly standing up and walking over to Fury. "I was only showing Tony his place."</p><p>"Which is where, exactly?" Fury said, looking as if he couldn't care less about the answer.</p><p>"At my feet, where he belongs," Steve said with a shrug. "Just like the bitch he is."</p><p>Fury face hardened. "You're pushing my patience, Rogers."</p><p>"Please, call me Steve," the blond Alpha said with a mocking smile that he knew would only serve to piss Fury off. "Now, I believe I'm allowed a phone call."</p><p>"Pardon?" Fury asked, looking caught off guard for only a moment.</p><p>"A phone call. I want my phone call," Steve repeated, slower this time as if he thought Fury was slow himself. "I'm entitled to one."</p><p>"You shouldn't be allowed jack shit as far as I'm concerned," Fury said though he pulled out his phone. "Call them then. Whoever you want so long as it's not Stark. It's recorded so I'll hear everything that's said anyway."</p><p>Fury tapped his earpiece before tossing the phone through the bars. Steve caught it easily, looking it over with a rather satisfied expression. He switched it on, pressing in a phone number and placing it to his ear.</p><p>"Two minutes, Roger's," Fury said calmly, leaning back against the bars.</p><p>Steve just smiled coldly as the phone rang three times before the person on the other end of the line picked up. "Who is this?"</p><p>"Steven Rogers," Steve stated.</p><p>"Rogers? I heard you're in jail," the mystery person said with a chuckle. "Must be rough."</p><p>"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" Steve said, grinning at the look Fury sent him. "I got the information you wanted."</p><p>Fury glared hard at that but Steve only continued to smile, almost smugly.</p><p>"Good. That's really good. What about him? Think you could get him back under your control?" The person asked.</p><p>Fury tapped the bars but Steve ignored him.</p><p>"Peice of cake. But really, it depends. What's in it for me?" Steve asked breezily.</p><p>Another low chuckle. "Always wanting a deal. How about once we have what we want, we'll let you keep him? Or kill him. It's up to you."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Steve muttered. "How long?"</p><p>"How's thirty seconds sound for you?" They asked casually.</p><p>"Sounds perfect," Steve said with a wide grin, moving back to the bars where Fury was glaring at him, clearly suspicious now but Steve couldn't care less. They would all find out soon enough.</p><p>"How explosion proof did that serum make you?" The mystery person asked.</p><p>Steve grinned sharply. "Because that doesn't sound threatening at all."</p><p>"Of course not. Now duck."</p><p>Fury's eyes went wide as Steve leaped aside, something small, round and metallic sailing through the bars of the small window, landing beside the wall.</p><p>A grenade.</p><p>Fury managed only a step away before it exploded, the wall crumbling from the force of it, sending bricks flying, smashing the bars of the cage enough to break one of them. Fury was blasted off his feet, slamming into the wall behind him and crumpled to the floor.</p><p>Fury coughed, his lungs struggling to take in air as his blurry vision attempted to refocus. Alarms were ringing, the explosion having triggered them but he knew no one would get here in time to stop Steve.</p><p>Steve who was already on his feet, inspecting the new hole in the wall. Steve who had a sadistic smile on his face as he watched another man gingerly walk through it. Steve who caught what looked like his shield from the man who had thrown it to him.</p><p>But that was impossible. They had locked Steve's shield away.</p><p>Steve brushed himself off. "Took you long enough."</p><p>The man rolled his eyes. "We had some issues."</p><p>"As always," Steve said, stepping over the rubble as he made his way over to Fury who hadn't yet moved, slipping though the broken bars.</p><p>He crouched down beside the director, his shield held beside him loosely as if he didn't think Fury as a threat. Steve cocked his head to the side, that smirk still plastered on his face.</p><p>"Don't feel too bad, Director. You tried your best to keep me imprisoned but nobody can contain someone like me," Steve told him as if reassuring him.</p><p>Fury glared, giving Steve nothing. He wouldn't let himself be baited. Steve's smile boarded on cruel as he leaned down until his mouth was by  Fury's ear and whispered.</p><p>"Hail Hydra."</p><p>Fury's eyes went wide as Steve drew back, standing straight as he looked down at Fury's shocked expression with smug satisfaction. He gripped the shield in his hand that Fury saw now that his eyesight wasn't so blurred, was not in fact, the Captain America shield but a twisted replica of it. Red and black with the Hydra symbol painted at the center or it.</p><p>"Ready to go, Captain Hydra?" The man asked from the hole in the wall.</p><p>Captain Hydra nodded. "I'm always ready, Rumlow. After you?"</p><p>Rumlow ducked through the hole, Steve glancing back at Fury with one last glance and devious smile before he was gone.</p><p>Racing footsteps were heard before Shield Agents swarmed in, Coulson rushing to Fury's side. "What happened?"</p><p>Fury was still in shock when he looked at Phil, eyes wide from the information he'd just discovered that he didn't even process Coulson's question. "Get the Avengers on the line."</p><p>This was not going to end well.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The End.</span> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒*cackles madly* This time, I am not joking. This is the end for real...except there's going to be a sequal! I'm not sure when it should be out but I'll let you all know!</p><p>That's all guys, gals and none binary pals! Thank you so much for your support, votes, comments and just reading my story in per general. I hope you enjoyed! I love and adore each and every one of you ❤💕❤💕✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>